Just a dream
by Wallflow3r1
Summary: Beth has a dream about Daryl and she can't look at him without blushing.
1. Chapter 1

As she glances in the side mirror, she sees Daryl's face contorted in sweet torture. His thrusts are brutal, each one as powerful as the last as they pound her hips into the hard metal frame of his bike. Beth worries he's going to draw walkers as he gets louder, grunting like an animal as he pistons in and out of her.

She can feel the metal of his belt hitting her ass with each snap of his hips, his biceps bulging hard where they frame her on either side, boxing her in. His hot breath pants against the back of her neck, the aroma of cigarettes and engine oil filling her nostrils. Her pussy flutters deliriously around his thick cock as her impending orgasm pinballs around her body, teetering on the edge with each savage plunge.

His lips are moving against her ear, his voice a low rumble that vibrates all the way down her trembling body to her aching clit.

"Girl, I'm gonna make you cum so hard you see stars."

Beth's eyes fly open. She stares blankly at the metal wire of the cot above her as her heart jackhammers in her chest. Her pussy twitches beneath her ruined panties, clenching at the hollow emptiness between her thighs, juices dripping down to soak her ass and sheets.

" _Fuck,_ " she whispers, her breath whooshing out of her.

It's only when she lies down on her cot mid-morning to write in her journal that Beth remembers what she dreamt about last night. The image of herself bent over Daryl's motorcycle as he pounds into her from behind flashes through her mind so suddenly and so vividly that she actually lets out a startled gasp into her empty cell.

Where on earth did that come from? She's never thought about Daryl like that before. It's fair to say she's never thought about anyone like _that_ before. Of course she noticed when he'd driven up to her daddy's farm on his motorcycle that Daryl was attractive, in a rough kind of way. Not like any of the boys she dated. He wasn't a boy at all. He was the kind of guy her mother had warned her about. She couldn't help but notice his body, it was impossible to miss those arms in his sleeveless shirts and vest. But she'd seen his muscles as something functional, like his crossbow, not something to be lusted over. There hadn't been a lot of time to think about anything except how to stay alive.

Besides he's just so much older than her. She doesn't even know by how much. He must be what, twice her age at least? Judging by his salt and pepper scruff, maybe more. Back at the farm he was _Mr. Dixon._ He probably sees her as just a kid, like Carl. That thought suddenly makes her irrationally upset and she has to push down the urge to cry. She huffs in frustration. Why should she care if he views her as just a kid? Everyone else does. But she does care, for some bizarre reason. She wants him to see her as a woman. She doesn't know why but it matters to her, it matters more than she likes to admit.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the same low rumbling voice from her dream and just like in her dream it sends a shiver running down to her pussy which trembles in response.

Beth drags her eyes up to the doorway of her cell and the looming figure of Daryl Dixon standing there. He's looking at her expectantly, and it's only then that she realises he must have asked her a question. He must have asked her a question and he's waiting for a response but all she can do is stare back at him, her eyes impossibly wide as she feels a violent blush flood down from her hairline to her chest. Her cheeks feel hot and despite the dim half-light of her cell he must notice because he's narrowing his eyes at her and his face is twisting into a frown.

She knows that she needs to find words; the silence is stretching to the point of awkwardness now. Her mouth opens but no words come out, instead she just sucks in a shaky breath.

Daryl clears his throat and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"I said do you an' Lil Asskicker need anythin'?" he says, clearly repeating himself, still staring at her with narrowed eyes. He looks confused, maybe concerned even, but not irritated which is what she would have expected. That sends a pang of guilt down to her already churning stomach.

Her mouth opens again, she needs to find words, any words will do at this point, but still: nothing. No words come out. She just stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights, her face growing hotter and redder by the second. Her brow is starting to feel clammy and if her stomach turns over once more the only thing coming out of her mouth anytime soon is going to be vomit.

Daryl takes a step forward, his expression softening.

A loud cry breaks the silence.

Judith.

Beth scrambles from her cot, inhaling so deeply her chest aches. She has never been happier to hear the sound of a baby crying. She dodges past Daryl and hurtles in the direction of Judith's crib, feeling his curious narrowed eyes following her every step. Picking up Judith, she heads in the opposite direction, away from Daryl, and she doesn't look back.

Beth is relieved when she sees Daryl go out and thanks God when she overhears he's gonna be gone all day hunting. She doesn't think she can handle the anxiety of possibly seeing him for the entire day, and she knows she can't handle actually seeing him again. As if he's the sun, she doesn't think it's a good idea to look directly at him, but she's not sure she has the self-control to tear her eyes away.

She can't stop replaying the morning's encounter over and over in her head and each time she feels worse. Not only was her behaviour cripplingly embarrassing, blushing and gawping like an idiot, but it was rude. Her parents raised her better than to ignore someone when they spoke or to walk off without a word. Daryl must think she's a complete brat by now, if he's given her any thought at all.

It's not until Beth's strolling into the kitchen to make Judith's evening bottle that the tachycardia strikes again. She hadn't seen him come back. So Beth isn't prepared for the sight in front of her as she walks in to find Daryl busy cutting and skinning the catch from his hunt. Her eyes are immediately drawn to his flexing biceps as he tugs the skin away from the leg of the hefty deer strewn across the kitchen side.

On any other day Beth would have teased Daryl about getting blood all over the kitchen floor again instead of using the sink like Carol has asked him to countless times. Instead her pupils are yawning as she stands hypnotised by the straining muscles of his impossible arms, the same muscles that caged her against the seat of his motorcycle in her dream. Her breath catches in her throat at the familiar way his mouth tightens in effort.

She feels her face flush when he glances up at her from the corner of his eye. He doesn't move, doesn't turn his head. Only the way his hands slow in their movements give any indication he's noticed her at all.

On any other day Beth would probably have bounced over to coo at the size of the deer Daryl's brought back and marvel at how well they're all going to eat tomorrow because of it. On any other day she'd thank him for all the trouble he'd gone to.

Only she's starting to feel dizzy just being in the same room as him, if she gets any closer she thinks she might pass out and the ache in her pussy has returned with a vengeance.

Without saying anything at all, she darts straight to where Judith's formula is kept and buries her face in the cupboard. She begs her hands to stop shaking as she pulls the tin down, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath behind the cupboard door.

As she stands shaking the bottle, her defiant eyes return to pour hungrily over Daryl's hulking form. The hard muscles in his arms tighten as he brings his knife down to hack strips of meat from the carcass. She watches in awe as his limbs move in fast, deliberate motions like he's done this a hundred times. A building heat pulses through her body and when he cracks the deer's chest with skill and brutality, causing his biceps to heave, her thighs shudder and clench.

When she watches Daryl's tongue dart out and run across his bottom lip it's too much, her hands fumble and she drops the bottle with an echoing thud on the kitchen floor. His head snaps to the side, eyes zeroing in on the source of the noise, as Beth reaches forward for the dropped bottle. She feels her face grow hot as Daryl's eyes flick up to hers and then her heart is pounding so loud in her ears she can't function.

He's faster than her, crouching down and plucking the bottle from the ground. Then he steps forward, and presses the bottle into her outstretched hand. When the tips of his fingers ghost over her palm a violent shiver racks her body. Daryl frowns, something uncertain flashes in his eyes as she clutches the bottle to her chest, all her muscles tense and curling in on herself.

Her mind is screaming at her to flee but her body is frozen to the spot, staring up at him with huge eyes as her rabbiting heart threatens to burst out of her chest. She watches as Daryl's jaw tightens, his eyes narrowing as they scan her reddened face.

"Girl, you're shaking. You sick?"

He reaches a hand up towards her forehead, but she flinches back before it gets there.

His hand freezes.

Her churning stomach clenches with a fresh wave of guilt at the expression she watches spread across his face.

He looks _hurt_.

Without a word, she spins on her heel and bolts out of the kitchen. She moves as fast as she can without actually running, her heart pounding and her gut twisting all the way back to the cell block.

After she's given Judith her bottle and settled her down for the night, Beth tells Carol she's going for a walk. She tucks her knife into her boot, just in case, and sets off, taking the long way round outside to her favourite spot behind the prison, breathing in the cool evening air as she goes.

The sun is starting to set and the sky is scattered with beautiful hues of orange and purple. With each step, Beth feels her shoulders relax as if a physical weight has been lifted off them, breathing deeply as she reaches her hiding place. She likes to come here to enjoy the peace and quiet; it's got kind of noisy in the prison since the Woodbury folk arrived. Not that she's complaining, but she's never once seen anyone else in all the times when she's come back here so it feels more private than her own cell. Maybe it's because she's a farm girl at heart but Beth has always felt more relaxed with the open sky above her head and fresh air in her lungs.

She doesn't think she's ever craved the solitude and tranquillity she finds here more than right now. Some time to think will hopefully help her to figure out how to be around Daryl without turning beet red and needing a defibrillator on standby. It's beyond embarrassing. It's ridiculous. But even the thought of him now makes her face feel warm and a flutter spark in her pelvis.

She's just about to take her usual spot on the steps leading to the building when she sees him. Daryl Dixon is leant against the back wall to the prison, smoking a cigarette. His arms are covered with sweat just like in her dream, his face turned up towards the sky, and although his eyes are obscured by his overgrown hair she's sure he's been watching the sunset same as her.

She feels the same damning blush colour her cheeks. Her feet come to a grinding halt as her stomach flips over, her breath catches in her throat and she cringes inwardly at her body's wild and irrepressible reaction. Just setting eyes on him is enough to turn her into a blushing mess.

Hurriedly, she begins to change direction but it's too late, his head turns towards her and his piercing blue eyes catch hers. Out of the corner of her eye she seems him push away from the wall, her already pounding heart skips a beat and she spins around so fast there's a sway in her gait as she starts to walk away.

She hears the light tread of his boots follow in her direction and she quickens her pace, her heart jackhammering in her chest at the very real prospect of another painfully awkward encounter.

"Beth"

Her name on his lips stirs something in her chest, his voice a low rumble that sends heat searing down to her pussy and across her cheeks all at once. She feels hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, forcing them shut and swallowing the lump in her throat. Pretending she hasn't heard him, which is ridiculous given how close behind he is, she keeps walking because she really will cry in frustration if he sees her blushing like a fool again, and then he really will think she's just a silly little girl. It makes no sense but she thinks in this moment she'd rather have him thinking she's a bitch than look at her like she's a child.

Her arm is nearly wrenched out of its socket as Daryl's hand clamps down on her forearm and stops her dead in her tracks. She drops her face and looks at her shoes, sees his scuffed boots only inches away. He doesn't let go but he does loosen his grip on her arm and she feels the heat of his palm burning against her bare skin. The flutter in her pelvis becomes a tremor.

"Beth, what the hell did I do?" He asks, somewhere between a frustrated huff and a whine, but with a tremble beneath it that makes her heart ache.

Beth's head whips up, her eyes enormous in her flushed face, and he's so close that she can smell the cigarette on his breath as she reluctantly meets his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Beth, what the hell did I do?"_

The question cuts through her like a knife. Daryl's chewing his lip, his narrowed eyes laced with confusion as he watches her, and beneath that there's the look from the kitchen that she doesn't like. That hurt look that eats her up inside.

"Nothin'"

Her voice comes out thick and husky, and she almost clears her throat but she doesn't. Instead she watches the muscles in Daryl's arms flex as he clenches his hands into fists at his sides, clenches them so tight his knuckles turn white. Beth feels a flush spreading up her neck as her pussy starts to throb, struggling not to let her distress show, keeping her breathing as shallow as possible.

Daryl's mouth twitches, his nostrils flare as he huffs in frustration. He's so close she feels his exhale against her cheek.

"I musta done somethin'. Whatever it is, Beth, I'm sorry, I'll make it right, I swear,"

His voice has the pitch of a whine to it, almost despairing, and he suddenly seems so much younger than his years. He's so strong, he's a force to be reckoned with, but he looks vulnerable. His usual guarded expression is gone and with the shutters down, Beth sees an insecurity in his eyes that makes her heart bleed.

"No, Daryl, it's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry," she says, the words practically falling out of her.

His scowl deepens and he doesn't blink for a long time. So long it starts to make her feel a little uncomfortable, but then again uncomfortable seems to be her default feeling today.

"Then why you actin' like... like you're scared of me or somethin',"

Daryl is tracking her face warily. _He_ looks scared, scared of what she might say. He looks as though he's got a few versions of what she might say playing havoc with his imagination. Beth had always pegged Daryl as someone who didn't care what other people thought about him but it seems like he cares what she thinks about him right now. Maybe she just likes to think that he does because she wants to feel special in Daryl's eyes. She swallows, heart beating fast, and she prays to God that her voice doesn't shake when she speaks.

"I'm not scared of you. Really, Daryl, it's nothing. I'm sorry, ok?"

She drops her gaze to look down at her shoes, bottom lip caught between her teeth while she feels the heat of Daryl's eyes on her face. A shudder runs through her entire body, her eyes flutter closed and the arm that Daryl's still holding turns to grasp his elbow – not to push him away but because she needs something to hold onto. She thinks she might faint.

"No, it's not ok 'cause you won't even look at me," He hisses, and she feels his body lean in closer, causing another full body shudder.

She feels like she's sinking now, his smell all around her as he steps closer, his boots brushing hers, his palm still pressed against her forearm like a weight threatening to drag her under, his proximity making her dizzy. He smells like cigarettes and engine oil, just like in her dream. His broad shoulders dwarf her and she has to fight the sudden urge to lean forward and push herself flush against his chest as she watches his rib cage expand.

"I just can't. I'm sorry," she says, little more than a whisper.

He huffs, a frustrated breath that's closer to a whine. She might be a teenager but Daryl is acting like a frightened child. And Beth's heart breaks a little.

"Tell me what it is. I'll make it right. Whatever I did..."

"You didn't do anything," she cuts him off.

"Jus' give me a chance! _Please!"_

Beth draws in a sharp breath through her nose. He's getting louder, he sounds pained and she can't help it - she looks up again and straight into his eyes. His face is as pained as his voice was. He looks broken. The guilt hits her in the stomach like a baseball bat.

"I had a dream about you!" She blurts, spitting out the words as if they were poison in her mouth.

He scowls. His shoulders are tensed, tendons standing out in his neck. "A dream? An' I hurt you in your dream?"

"No, you didn't hurt me. Daryl, can we just drop it, please?" She pleads, nerves coming off her in waves.

"What happened in your dream that's so bad you can't stand the sight of me?" He asks, hurt creeping into his voice again.

"We had sex! I had a sex dream about you!"

A flush blooms in her cheeks as her mouth snaps shut and her stomach lurches. She instantly wishes she could take the words back. But she can't.

A sudden silence stretches between them. He's studying her, his expression no longer pained; now he looks profoundly interested as he tips his head back, his eyes never leaving hers.

The corner of his mouth tugs up into a smirk.

"It's not funny!" She squeaks, burying her face in her hands.

"Was it that bad?" He asks, his voice softer now, curious.

She spreads her fingers, to peak at him through the gaps between them. "What?"

Daryl chews his lip, ducking his head so that his hair drops in his face but she doesn't miss the uncertainty that's there. He looks confused again, nervous again, but he doesn't look away.

"The sex. In your dream. You're so… upset."

Beth sighs and scrubs a hand down her face. "God no! It was amazin'!"

He blinks, clearly taken aback. "Really? How?"

Her eyes flare wildly. She swallows, feeling her cheeks burn hotter than hell and wishing the ground would swallow her up. Her jaw is clenched so tightly that her teeth start to ache. She's not saying one more word. Not one more word. She's done enough damage as it is.

He's watching her now with startling focus. She's never seen him look so _interested_ before, his eyes are shining, and she can't pull hers away.

He scoffs. "Don't gotta be embarrassed girl, s'just a dream, it don't mean nothin'."

He lets go of her arm then, apparently trusting her not to run away as he reaches into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

As he busies himself with bringing a cigarette to his lips she wonders if people smoke just to have something to do with their hands. She suddenly envies him the white stick in his. Her own restless fingers remain at her sides.

Now that he's no longer touching her with those hands, or fixing her with his piercing stare, she feels her heart rate return to normal. She takes a careful breath in and then out, and it seems she has regained control of her breathing as well. Her face doesn't feel as unbearably hot against the cool evening air.

It's then that it dawns on her that she's just told _Daryl Dixon_ that she had a sex dream about him. It's so mortifying that she might actually die from embarrassment. Except that she's not. She's starting to feel somewhere in the realms of fine, not quite fine yet but getting there. This is surely the most embarrassing moment of her entire life and he's the last person she should be talking to about it. Yet somehow he is the one making her feel less ridiculous and she _adores_ him for it. That doesn't help because now her stomach is turning inside out again thinking about how surprisingly sweet Daryl is being. It makes her heart ache. Not her pussy. Her _heart_.

Then he looks at her and everything stops. The world stops.

There's a glint in his eye that both excites and terrifies her in equal measures.

"I'm gonna… go," she says, as steadily as she can, "'Cause I've embarrassed myself 'nough."

Head bowed, her body starts to turn when his hand lightly touches her arm, stopping her. He looks as though he's about to say something but she shivers violently under his touch and his eyes fall to track the goosebumps on her bare arms.

"Some dream, huh?" He mutters, one side of his mouth quirked around his cigarette.

Beth scowls, pulling her arm away, "Don't make fun of me."

"I ain't," He says quickly, then adds, "I wouldn't."

He chews his lip, eyes wider than usual as they look back into hers, cigarette discarded in the ground under his boots as he shifts in place. She thinks he seems sincere when he says it. He actually looks almost worried again, that she might be upset. Her furrowed brow softens.

They fall quiet and then he asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

Her eyes widen at that. She's pretty sure that's a terrible idea. He's being nice about it because he probably thinks her dream was all cute and romantic. He has no idea what it was really like, or how it made her feel. If he did, would he still be talking to her at all?

"Might make you feel better?" He adds, interrupting her thoughts.

"I dunno…" she says honestly, worrying her lip in hesitation.

"C'mon, I'll ask all the questions, you just gotta answer," he teases with just the hint of a smile playing on his mouth, "Swear I'm not gonna make fun."

His hand wraps around her wrist then, his thumb lightly stroking the sensitive flesh of her pulse point. The rough callouses of his fingers and the lightness of his touch combined make her ache; in her heart, her stomach and especially in her pussy. She aches all over because he's being so nice and he's so hot and he's so interested in her all of a sudden. What can she do except nod.

She wonders if he can feel her pulse quicken under the pad of his thumb. If he can he doesn't let on. He just keeps stroking her wrist and staring back at her, his gaze never wavering. Somewhere at the back of her mind it registers that both of these things are unlike him, but then she supposes she isn't exactly behaving like herself today either.

"I thought you were scared of me," he says softly, and there's an uncertainty in his eyes then. She suddenly feels that she needs to be careful with him now, that for all his strength and his muscles, he's stood in front of her now and he's asking for reassurance, that if she doesn't say the right thing she could _actually_ hurt him.

"There's nothing you could do that would scare me, Daryl" she whispers.

He holds her gaze for a moment and then nods. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, a question forming on them. She turns her head in an attempt to disguise the shaky inhale of breath, remembering those lips moving against her ear when he-

"Were there other people there?"

When Daryl speaks it's so sudden she almost jumps. Her eyes snap back up to his face, smirking again as he waits for her response. She takes a moment to register the question before wrinkling her nose at him.

"Ok, not that," he narrows his eyes a little, "They weren't there but … did you want there to be?"

Beth flushes crimson at Daryl's gentle coaxing. She swallows, thinking about it. Did she? No. She didn't like the idea of anyone watching them. That would be a whole other level of mortification. Except…

"Or just the thrill of maybe gettin' caught?"

The blush that quickly spreads across her cheeks answers for her. Beth's feels her breath leave her in a gush, feels her blood running too fast through her body.

He grunts, his eyes burning into hers with a growing intensity. When he makes that same noise from her dream, vibrating from the back of his throat, it pulses right through her. She bites down the whimper that is threatening on her lips as her pussy flutters in response, remembering how he made that sound over and over again in her dream, getting louder and louder.

"Was I a good kisser?" He asks, almost smiling at her from behind his hair, eye shining, "In your dream?"

She shrugs. "Weren't kissin'"

"No?" He raises his eyebrows in surprise at that, "So it weren't all romantic like?"

It's her turn to smirk. "We weren't really in the position to kiss"

He narrows his eyes, giving her a quizzical look, his mouth opening slowly.

"Thought I was fuckin' you?"

Beth's heart nearly stops in her chest. She bites her lip as her pussy clenches and she feels wetness pooling between her thighs. She swallows, drawing a shuddering breath in through her nose, trying to steady herself as his voice sends a fresh wave of heat through her entire body.

He looks confused, bringing his thumb up to the corner of his mouth and biting down on it, chewing as he rolls an unasked question around in his head. His eyes are glued to her face, his mouth turned down into a scowl. He looks beyond confused, he looks lost.

She decides to put him out of his misery.

"You were doin' me from behind."

Silence. The air suddenly feels heavy and trembling between them. Something in his eyes changes when he hears that, pupils yawning as his gaze stays fixed on her. He looks stunned. His hand drops from his mouth, tongue darting out to run across his bottom lip. Her eyes flutter as they follow the movement and she doesn't miss the way that his flicker.

"An' you liked that?" He asks, voice low and rough, the playful tone gone now.

She can't help the sharp intake of breath or the way that her eyes get wide, her face going up in flames as her arousal bubbles over inside.

He grunts again and she can't help the way that her eyes flutter closed for a moment as the sound sends a tremor straight to her clit. Her thighs clench, barely holding in a moan.

When she opens them again he's looking down at her from where he's stepped closer, his eyes heavy lidded and dark. His hand hasn't moved from her wrist, his fingers still drift gently back and forth against her skin as she trembles under his touch.

She wants to touch him, God she wants to touch him so badly. More than that. She wants to run her hands, and her tongue, all over his body and all that want is throbbing between her legs. She can't help the little groan that escapes her then, soft but audible. There's something about his eyes –dark, hazy, enraptured- that makes Beth think there's something going on between them that isn't just her anymore. Something they can't come back from.

"You like it rough, that get you wet?" he growls, his hand sliding up her forearm and tightening around her elbow, fingers digging into her bare skin. She can feel his humid breath against her cheek, coming out in unsteady pants, like he's having trouble breathing.

She thinks of Daryl plunging inside her, rough enough to cause bruises, and she can't stop thinking of it. It's playing on loop in her head. It _should_ scare her. It shouldn't make her cunt ache with need. It shouldn't.

Her own breath is fluttering under the heat of his gaze. Fresh waves of arousal travel down her spine to her now throbbing clit. Her panties are drenched but her pussy still aches untouched.

"Yeah," she whispers, more breath than voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth doesn't remember crossing the yard - she only comprehends Daryl pushing her back with his hands and his presence until her back slams against the wall and Daryl is flush against her with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"This whatchu want?" He growls in her ear, the words vibrating from his chest so that she feels them before she hears them.

His stubble grazes her cheek, his hot breath scorching her neck and with him this close she can't function.

Feeling his breath chasing a flush down her neck reminds her that she also needs to breathe. She inhales deeply through her nose, holds the oxygen in her chest, listens to her heart jackhammer in her ears. Is this really happening? Or is she still dreaming? She lets out a shaky exhale, fingers jumping at her sides.

The growl is gone from his voice when she feels his lips move against her ear.

"You gotta say it, girl... if you want it" He says, between harsh breaths.

And she realises he actually _needs_ her to say it. He may have pinned her against the wall but he's not going to touch her unless she explicitly says that she wants him to. God, she doesn't think she's ever wanted anything more in her whole life. All she has to do is _say it._

That suddenly, somehow, makes it real. This isn't a dream. Her clit pulses, her arousal simmering dangerously, sending an irrepressible shiver up her spine and she wonders if she might actually cum without him even touching her.

"I want it," She gasps, not bothering to disguise the desperation in her voice. She wants it bad and she doesn't even know what _it_ is. She just wants him to do something, anything. "God, Daryl, _please_ "

" _Christ_ " Daryl whispers, running his thumb across her neck and stroking her pulse point. She knows he can feel her heart rate speed up under his touch when their eyes meet.

His tongue darts out again to wet his lips and she bites her lip to suppress a moan.

"Don't," he says, "I wanna hear you."

She releases a shuddering breath, her pupils yawning back at him as he stares at her, his eyes dark and predatory.

His grip tightens on her throat. She freezes, her pulse pumping wildly. Another gust of air shoots from her nose as her entire body trembles. She bites down harder on her lip, to the point of pain, holding back another moan but just barely.

Daryl's eyes flash, his hand tightening again. She feels the air struggling to pass in his grip, pulse throbbing against his palm. Beth swallows, oesophagus straining under his hand, and stares into Daryl's eyes, eyes that barely blink as he strokes his thumb across her pulse and breathes heavily against her jaw.

"You're getting punished for that, princess," he growls from somewhere deep in the back of his throat.

Her eyelids flutter shut as she swallows under Daryl's hand, moaning high and desperate.

With a gasp, Daryl's other hand flies between them, slides under the waistband of her jeans to cup her weeping pussy and _squeeze_. Beth's breath releases against his mouth with a whimper as he follows the line of her pussy lips with the flat of his fingers until she's shaking like a leaf.

" _Girl,"_ he says, impossibly low, impossibly rough, as he lightly traces his fingers through her wetness, and when he nudges a fingertip between her lips it takes her breath away. "Shit, girl, you're so fuckin' wet."

"Daryl," She practically whines, her face scorching "Please-"

She doesn't even have time to gasp because all at once his hand tightens on her throat and he's thrusting a thick finger past her slick entrance, curling until a throaty moan is fighting its way through his crushing grip.

"Yes, yes," she pants, hardly recognising her own voice and way past caring. She feels only Daryl's rough digits speeding up as they find a rhythm, slipping deeper inside her pulsing walls, feeling his eyes on hers like he's looking for something.

There's an intensity in his gaze that she's never seen before, she's never seen Daryl like this. Almost like of all the possible things he could be doing right now there is no place he'd rather be than here: pressing Beth Green up against the back wall of the prison, one hand wrapped around her throat, the other knuckle deep in her pussy with her juices pooling in his palm and staring transfixed into her eyes - her eyes that are bright with tears from the pressure on her throat and from something else fuelled entirely by him.

Daryl pushes into her a few more times, hard and rough, his slick palm grinding against her clit with each flex of his hand and then she comes. It hits her like an explosion – her legs shake, knees buckle, her fists grab Daryl's biceps for dear life as her eyes widen and her scream comes out as a groan, muffled by his hand still clasped around her neck. Her back arches off the wall, pushing her chest against his when he cups her pussy and holds her pulsing sex as she shudders through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her tear-reddened eyes flutter closed, muscles softening as she slumps against the wall, and euphoria rips through her entire body like nothing she's ever felt before.

Above her shoulder, she feels Daryl practically fall forward until his forehead rests against the wall. His grip on her neck loosens but the hand remains around her throat holding her steady, his thumb stroking the underside of her jaw, tilting her head up. She nearly comes again when her heavy lidded eyes roll over to find him staring at her, his nostrils flaring and his pupils blown open. When their eyes meet he draws in a breath and she feels his broad chest expand against hers.

Beth can't contain the whimper that spills from her lips when Daryl moves his hand from her throat, using it to brace himself on the wall, pulling his other from the front of her jeans.

"Turn around," he croaks, and her stomach flutters knowing that she's the one that's done that to his voice.

She doesn't hesitate, twisting to face the wall as he leans back just enough for her to move while still keeping her caged against the wall with his body.

"Take your jeans off. Now." he grunts, his breath hot and heavy against the nape of her neck, "Gonna fuck you from behind like in your dream."

"Oh God," Beth gasps. Her hands fumble like she's never undone a belt before, fingers slipping clumsily until she has the belt open, button undone, and pulls them down to her thighs, not even bothering with the zipper, dragging her panties down in her grip.

She swallows, her breath hitching as she hears him undoing his belt behind her. Her heart pounds wildly at the sound of his zipper and when she feels Daryl's cock nudge between her ass cheeks she groans loudly. Beth pushes her ass back so that his head drags along her sopping slit.

"Son of a _bitch_ " Daryl grunts and then he's pulling his hips back but she can still feel the ghost of his cock between her cheeks.

She gasps as his hands grab her by the hips and yank her back. He doesn't waste any more time, draping himself over her back and bending her at the waist. His hand is shaking too in its urgency as he reaches between them, lines himself up and thrusts inside her until his hips lie flush against her ass.

"Oh my God," Beth moans, trembling as she feels her body parting for Daryl as he stretches her wider and wider around his thick cock until her cunt burns.

Daryl's hand goes to her hip, curling around the exposed jut of bone, grabbing tight enough that Beth knows there will be a bruise there in the shape of his fingers. She moans at the thought of Daryl marking her.

He grunts, low and animalistic, as he slams into her again, hips snapping violently, the sound vibrating deeply from his chest into her back causing a shiver to run through her entire body and then pool hot and thick in her pelvis.

The sound is from her dream but the reality is something else, something better.

When he plunges into her, pressing her forward with his chest flush against her back, rough motions but for his arm braced in front of her face absorbing her moans and protecting her cheek from scraping against the brick. Each plunge as hard as the last, filling her deeper than any of the boys she's been with, each hit sparking sensations she's never felt before.

"Touch yourself" he whispers between her shoulder blades, each syllable kissing her sweat covered skin, "C'mon, girl, wanna feel you cum on my dick."

She thinks his words _should_ shock her, or at least embarrass her a little, but they don't, she's too far gone; the vibrations of his voice sending a fresh hum of arousal down her spine like an awakening.

Beth inhales a shaky breath and then, keeping one hand braced against the wall, brings her other hand shakily down her body. Her face flushes red as her fingertips nudge her clit sending a pulse fluttering through her pussy.

"That's it, good girl," he whispers.

Feeling less shy, or more bold, Beth circles her clit harder, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Her cunt pulses again, the pleasure so deep and violent it rips a frenzied moan from deep in her throat.

" _Fuck_ , yeah, Christ _fuck_ , girl, yeah. _Come for me_." Daryl curses incoherently into her neck as he pushes into her more desperately, losing his rhythm, hips shuddering.

Her hand trembles as she circles her clit again and _screams_ , burying her face in his hard arm. The force of her orgasm pulses through her pelvis and up her spine, lighting up her nerve endings until she sees stars.

He drives into her as she comes hard around his dick, her pussy throbbing until he barks out a grunt and then he's pulling out of her, slotting his dick between her thighs, thrusting a few more times before stuttering to finish in a wet gush.

He gasps as his head collapses against her shoulders, his heavy breathing falling in rhythm with hers, their chests expanding together, gasping for breath.

Beth feels like she's having an out of body experience. Her every muscle feels relaxed, almost liquid, and her brain is in a haze. She is still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm when she feels Daryl peel himself from her back, the fabric of their clothes stuck together with sweat.

She hears the shuffle of his jeans as he pulls them up, the slap of leather as he fastens his belt. She's so spaced out that she gasps and jumps when she feels his hands between her thighs, cleaning up his cum, and hers, from her skin with a rag before hastily stuffing it in his back pocket.

His breath is hot on her spine as he drags her jeans up her thighs. When they reach her hips, her hands close around them in a trembling grip as she fastens her belt before turning around so that she's facing him.

Physically, he looks more relaxed than she's ever seen him. His usually straight shoulders are sloped, his face slack with no trace of tension on his brow, eyes more black than blue with lust. But he's looking at her a little nervously now. He almost looks worried that he may have crossed a line in the heat of the moment, if the terrified look on his face is anything to go by. He stares at her, studying her every movement, as if ready to live or die on the cues she gives him.

"Y'alright?" He asks, and she's surprised at how much gentler his voice sounds, as he reaches into his pockets, pulling out his cigarettes.

She can't help the grin that spreads across her face, eyes shining, feeling drunk.

"Heck yeah!"

He snorts softly, lips quirking as he lifts a cigarette to his mouth and lights it. His eyes never leave hers, scorching from the inside out as he takes a slow lungful of smoke.

Her pussy throbs under the heat of his gaze. How is it that she never noticed his eyes before? How they heat and blaze, threatening to set her aflame by sparking something inside her she didn't know existed before today?

The orgasm coursing through her veins makes her a little reckless, a little bold, and on impulse she reaches over and takes the cigarette out of his hand.

She doesn't put it out like he seems to expect, though, by the way his eyes narrow - instead she raises it to her own lips and takes a drag. She stares him in the eyes as her cheeks hollow around the cigarette, the cherry glowing red in the few inches between them.

Daryl is looking at her like he's never seen her before, his eyes falling to her mouth and widening, pupils expanding even wider still. He seems transfixed by the sight in front of him - of her lips wrapped around his stick, pursed and sucking on the tip. He watches, completely enraptured, as she slowly draws the hot smoke into her mouth.

She holds the cigarette back out to him, slowly exhaling from the side of her mouth. Daryl growls, taking the cigarette, dropping it on the floor and grabs her neck.

He fists his hand in Beth's hair, leans forward and kisses her roughly. She feels his hand tighten in her hair until her lips open in a gasp and he can kiss the life out of her.

She sighs as he licks his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the cigarette as she licks it off his tongue. Her senses are flooded with the smell of Daryl and the cigarette and their cum, and she thinks that this is what heaven must smell like because she never wants to smell anything else ever again.

The sun is kissing the skyline when they start to make their way back. The last of the light is dying in a light orange glow, although neither of them are watching it this time.

"Hope I measured up" Daryl says, ducking his head and glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her eyes swing up to meet his. "What?"

"Y'know, to your dream," he says.

Beth turns her head to catch Daryl's expression, and it's almost teasing; his eyes are bright, smirk on his lips and his chin high as he watches her, waiting for her to answer with undisguised interest.

Beth's eyes widen, "Oh." She shakes her head, "No."

Daryl's face crumples in confusion, "No? I thought- If I'd-"

"The real you is _so_ much better," She says and she's smiling, she's grinning at him from ear to ear, her post orgasm high coming off of her in waves.

He pulls in a breath. She doesn't miss the flush on his ears or the back of his neck, as he radiates faint relief. The sight of Daryl Dixon blushing makes her heart jump and if it's the last thing she ever does she wants to make him blush again.

"Girl, you're full of surprises."

Daryl snorts, and then he smiles. It's a small smile but she knows every bit of it is for her.

Beth blinks slowly, running her tongue across her bottom lip and tasting him there. She watches his eyes snap to her mouth, lingering as they start to pool with hunger, and she can't help it; she smirks.

"Yes," she says, "Yes I am."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since he fucked Beth senseless up against a wall behind the prison. It's been three days and she hasn't approached him since. She hasn't been avoiding him though. There's been no more flustered blushing. In a cruel way, he almost wishes there was because at least then he'd know for sure that the whole thing wasn't just a wet dream. But she's been completely normal. She's being shockingly cavalier about the whole thing. She's acting like nothing has changed between them.

What the fuck does he expect her to do? Pine after him like a lost puppy? Is that what he wants her to do? No, _of course_ _not._ That would make him uncomfortable. There would be a Daryl shaped hole in the prison gate. But she's doing the worst thing she could possibly do: she's acting like nothing happened.

They fucked. It was fun. If he's being honest, it was more than just fun, it was a revelation. He never came like that before in his whole life. He didn't think it was _possible._ But it was just sex, mind blowing, earth shattering sex, but still, just sex. There's no reason for either of them to act like it was more than that so it shouldn't bother him that that's what she's doing. Except for some reason it does. It bothers the hell outta him. He doesn't know how he's supposed to act. He doesn't know how to look at her now that he's felt her pussy flutter and cum on his fingers and around his dick as she screamed her orgasm into his arm. He doesn't know what's supposed to happen now because Beth Greene is nothing like any of the women he's fucked before. And fucking her was nothing like any of the times he's fucked before. So, he doesn't know how he's supposed to act.

There's also the creeping feeling that maybe she regrets it.

 _Course good lil Beth Greene regrets lettin' the likes of you inside her_ , Merle's voice sneers inside his head. _She had a scratch she needed to itch but no matter how thirsty a bitch gets, she ain't supposed to drink from the toilet_.

Only she didn't seem to regret it after. She'd seemed... euphoric.

 _That's 'cause she'd just got her rocks off, don't mean she feels good about scrapin' the bottom o' the barrel to do it,_ Merle's voice bites back.

The way she'd smiled at him after had felt real enough. The thing was, she hadn't been itching to go after. She'd looked calm, comfortable. Hell, _he'd_ felt comfortable, in a way that he's only otherwise felt when he's out in the woods by himself with no _goddamn_ people around.

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Beth round the corner to the yard. He watches her from where he's leant against the wall, smoking a cigarette as she strolls into the yard, head held high on top of her swan like neck. Her resting face is relaxed, the corners of her mouth turned up in just the hint of a smile. Not smug, but content and welcoming. It's hard to look at Beth without feeling her infectious glow spread through your body. That girl's smile is more contagious than the clap.

As he takes a long drag on his cigarette he wonders if she'll spot him; wonders if she'll come over and talk to him if she does; wonders if he wants her to. _Yes._ Her orbit is a little too strong for him to resist the chance to be around her. Even if he doesn't know how to act.

She's wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. He can just barely see her nipples pebbled faintly underneath the fabric telling him she's not wearing a bra. He exhales slowly through his nose, his fingers twitching at his sides. He wonders what her nipples would feel like against his rough palms, in his mouth; wonders if he could make her cum till she's gushing just from squeezing her tits right; wonders what sound she'd make if he did.

Then Zach steps out in front of her, followed by another one of the Woodbury boys he doesn't want to know the name of. Their eyes are round like dinner plates and glued to her, but not to her face. He doesn't miss how they roam to her chest, or the way it makes his jaw clench until his teeth hurt.

She flashes them a bright smile, and he watches her roll her eyes at whatever Zach is saying. Kid's been sniffing around her since he first set foot in the prison. He's persistent too but she doesn't seem to notice, or she doesn't mind it.

Why would she? Zach is a good guy. Daryl genuinely doesn't mind him; he's hard working and he's not an idiot. He's the kind of guy a nice girl like Beth should end up with. The kind of guy her daddy and her sister would pick for her. That's how it's supposed to be. They look the part; they're young and attractive, with matching smiles and soft skin, like they walked out of a damn Hallmark card. It makes him want to throw up.

His eyes follow the motion when Zach gestures towards Beth with his hand; they zero in when she touches his arm; they narrow when she laughs. They're laughing. The little punk is flirting with her. Is she flirting back? Or just being friendly? That girl is too damn friendly. But maybe she isn't just being friendly, maybe she likes him. He's not hard to like.

 _Unlike someone we know_ , Merle pipes in.

Could she be fucking him? Because he likes Zach, he does, but he's not above kicking his teeth down his fucking throat.

Before he realises it, his feet are crossing the yard and he finds himself standing in front of Beth as she stares up at him with wide eyes, mouth freezing still open, words trailing off mid-sentence. Daryl doesn't even acknowledge Zach, or his friend who looks ready to wet himself, as he comes to a halt in front of them, jaw clenched into a scowl.

"Needa talk t' you" he grunts at Beth, and before she can respond his hand is cupping her elbow and dragging her with him. In the corner of his eye, he sees Zach's smile melt into a frown as he watches Daryl manhandle Beth around the side of the building.

Once they're out of sight, he comes to a halt and rounds on her. He's so close that he doesn't miss the fresh pink blush in her cheeks as she slowly blinks up at him, eyes huge and bluer than the sky above them.

"You fuckin' him?" He hisses in her face.

Beth gasps, her eyes growing wider and her cheeks growing pinker.

"What?" She squeaks.

"Are. You. Fuckin'. Zach." He grunts out, his eyes narrowing into icy slits.

"God no!" She balks, looking so horrified his heart can't help but swell with relief.

He inhales through his nose, still pinning her with a hard look but he can feel the tightly coiled spring of rage inside his chest slowly starting to uncoil.

"That what you think of me?" She asks quietly, "That I was... with Zach... when we…" she trails off, mouth closing slowly as her bottom lip catches in her teeth, eyes swimming with hurt.

He sighs, scowl softening under that look.

"What are we doin'?" He asks softly.

She looks at him through her eyelashes, eyes clouded with confusion.

"Was it just a fuck?" He asks, bringing a nail to his mouth, worrying it. He holds Beth's gaze a moment. Looks away. Chews harder. "What does it mean?"

His stomach rolls over, hoping that came out as a question, just a question and not a plea, hating himself for being such a god damn pussy that he needs a _definition_.

The frown disappears from Beth's face almost instantly and the expression that replaces it is completely bare. She stares back at him, flayed-open and raw.

"I don't know," she whispers. When she looks at him there's a question in her eyes, she's asking him for something, something only he can give her. There's a need in her eyes as she searches his face. His breath catches in his chest.

"You had any more dreams?" He asks, his voice low, hand on her elbow following the path to her bicep, bringing her closer.

Beth swallows, eyes darkening under his heated gaze before she wrenches her eyes away.

His hand flies up to grab her jaw and twists her face back to look at him.

She inhales sharply through her nose, a flush spreading up her neck. She looks startled and some might mistake the tremor that runs through her body for fear, but Daryl knows better. His eyes flicker to her bottom lip as it catches between her teeth and she barely suppresses a moan.

" _Answer me_ ," he barks, their lips close enough to kiss, her little pants fluttering across his chin.

"Y-yeah. Yes," she says, she _breathes,_ strained and high like he's already inside her _._

He scowls down his nose at her; he's so close that each inhale floods him with her scent, making him feel light headed. He has to lean back because she's too fucking intoxicating and his dick is starting to strain uncomfortably against his zipper. He growls, scratching the back of his throat and vibrating through his chest. A gush of breath shoots out from her mouth against his. He can taste her breath in his mouth and it takes all of his self-control not to lean forward, crush their mouths together and kiss the rest of her breath out of her. He glances down, sees her peaked nipples hard beneath her tank and his erection throbs.

"When you woke up from your _dream_ , you touch yourself?" He asks. The thought of Beth touching herself, of her thinking about _him_ when she's touching herself, makes his dick twitch, but he grinds his teeth and forces himself to scowl.

Another gush of breath warms his lips and Beth's eyes look large and luminous in her face as she flushes a vicious shade of crimson. Her mouth falls open, but she closes it again, clenching her jaw tightly and swallowing audibly as if trying to regain some control over herself.

He growls and slides his hand down to her throat. Her pulse throbs wildly against his fingers as he squeezes, feeling the hard ridges of her oesophagus under her soft, delicate skin.

"I already told you to answer me, girl" He hisses into her ear, so close he can feel the heat on her neck and the shudder that runs down her spine. "Do I gotta spank you so you'll learn?"

She _moans_ ; a choked exhalation that sends a wave of heat down his spine and makes his dick jump. She might as well have his dick tied to a string with the way it follows her when she's around. She's trembling, trembling and blushing even harder. She's so small and soft in his hands and all he can think about is how he wants to _ruin_ her. God, he's fucked up. He's fucked up but if the way that she's rocking her hips, practically dry humping the air between them, and clenching her thighs is anything to go by, _so is she_.

She whines when he releases her throat, actually _whines_. He takes a step back, putting some distance between them before he succumbs to the very strong urge to just bend her over and fuck her right here in the yard. She's staring up at him with heavy lidded lust blown eyes and parted lips, staring at him, waiting for his next move. His dick is so hard it _hurts_ and he's actually glad at the way that her eyes are boring into his because if she looks down there's no mistaking the hard on that's threatening to break his zipper.

"Be at our spot in an hour," He says, a little husky, as he struggles to keep his voice steady.

Her eyes light up, she looks beyond excited; she looks _electrified_ , and he fights down the urge to smirk as he turns and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

As Daryl leans against the wall of the prison where he fucked Beth he starts to think that maybe she's not coming. It's been well over an hour.

 _Shit, you practically raped her up against this damned wall last time she was here. Course she ain't comin'. She's probably tellin' officer friendly all about it right about now,_ he hears Merle's snide commentary in his head.

She wanted it. Actually, she was _gagging_ for it, the way that she was making those fucking noises. He _checked._

 _They won't see it that way. Young girl like her, dirty redneck like you. All she has to do is change her mind an' they'll be stringin' you up boy,_ Merle laughs mirthlessly.

His eyes are drawn up to Beth's figure coming towards him and a hot wave of relief rolls down his tensed muscles. Beth is walking fast, looking a little flustered, and more than a little excited.

He pushes himself off the wall. "You're late."

She stares up at him, wide eyed as she comes to a halt at his feet, chest rising and falling quickly as though she practically ran here.

"Sorry, I needed to give Judith a bottle and then-"

"Still gettin' punished for it, Princess," he cuts her off, pinning her in place with a cutting look, the tension palpable in the air between them.

Her mouth snaps shut with an audible click of her teeth, her cheeks burning red, but Daryl doesn't miss the way that her pupils yawn and pulse.

"C'mon," he grunts, jerking his head towards the building.

Beth follows at his heels as he climbs the steps and enters the prison. He doesn't look back or slow the frenzied pace he's set. She manages to keep up as he snakes his way down corridors and around corners, into a part of the prison they don't use but that has been cleared out. They'd cleared it months ago but that didn't stop Daryl spending the last half hour stalking the halls with his crossbow and making sure every step was free of walkers. You can't be too careful with the dead. Last thing he wants to do is get bitten on his bare ass by a geek.

Beth nearly walks into him when he comes to a stop in front of a wooden door, and pushes it open, flattening his entire arm against it and gesturing for her to pass him and go inside. She does, visibly holding her breath as she steps across the threshold.

Once she's inside he closes the door behind them, leaning against it for a moment, dropping his crossbow to the floor while he watches the breath rush out of her as she takes in her surroundings.

There are twin beds against the wall on either side of the room and a window in the middle letting light in. The window doesn't have bars on it, suggesting this room was used by guards and not prisoners. Maybe medics on call judging by the stack of journals on the floor. The beds are wider than the prison cots with frames made out of wood instead of metal, and the mattresses appear thicker and less worn than the ones back in their cells. The sheets that cover them are white and not bleak prison grey. Current circumstances what they are, it's almost like he's taking her to a fancy hotel.

 _One that charges by the hour so you can fuck her like a whore_ , Merle's voice haunts him.

Beth is staring at him now from where she's standing in the middle of the room, her hands twitching at her sides, her body thrumming with a nervous energy as she waits for his next instruction.

He wrenches his eyes away from her as he turns, slides the bolt across the door closed, locking them in. He listens to the scrape of metal on metal and then her sharp intake of breath in the deafening silence that surrounds them. He half turns towards her, pinning her in place with a predatory stare.

He could do anything to her here.

The thought seems to have dawned on her too because he sees goosebumps run across her arms. He wonders if she's scared as he holds her gaze; wonders if she should be. His hand twitches at his side as he fights the urge to bring it up to his mouth as uncertainty rolls in his stomach.

Only she doesn't look scared anymore. She looks calm as she slowly blinks back at him. The way her eyes hold his, completely unwavering, is almost challenging. He fights back a smirk, keeping his face neutral.

"Take your jeans off," he grunts with a small nod of his head.

She doesn't hesitate before she obeys him this time. She starts to move instantly like he just fired a starting gun. Her eagerness to please him sends a wave of excitement that cracks through him like a whip. He'd forgotten how hard he was until he feels his straining cock spasm with need. He watches as she toes off her boots, unbuckling her belt swiftly and discarding them on the floor until she's stood before him in nothing but her white tank top and white cotton panties.

They don't look worn out or greyish like they should, like everything seems to these days. They seem to glow brightly against her pale skin. So much skin, and every smooth and soft inch of it makes his erection throb. He wants to touch her, and not just in a sexual way. He wants to stroke her skin just to know what it feels like, to explore her body with his hands and commit it to memory. Wanting that somehow feels more dangerous than wanting to fuck her.

It registers that the panties she's wearing look brand new and somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders who the hell's been picking up panties for Beth on a run and a flash of jealousy runs through him.

He pushes away from the door suddenly. Beth looks a little alarmed, and she visibly stops herself from flinching as he lunges forward. She stands stiff as a board in the middle of the room, watching him, waiting.

He's impressed and has to push down the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, keeping his face blank and emotionless; not giving her anything. For once he feels grateful for the years of pushing down his feelings, training his face not to let anything show in case it was the wrong thing and caused his dad to reach for the belt, and putting up shutters that don't let anything in or out. Didn't work, his dad always reached for the belt anyway.

He sits down on one of the beds, scooting back so that his knees are on the edge. She's following him from the corner of her eyes; her face still turned forwards, hands twisting and fingers twitching at her sides. She's being so good, not moving without his permission, and his heart jackhammers with excitement at what she might be willing to do to please him.

He takes in a deep inhale through his nose, and he _smells_ _her_. From this angle her pussy is at eye level and he can see a damp patch spreading at the apex of her thighs. The familiar sweet scent of her juices floods his senses with his next shaky inhale. _Fuck_. Through the damp fabric he can just make out the faint line of her lips and his blood starts to pump wildly. _Jesus Christ_. She's _dripping_. She's _already_ dripping wet. Daryl shivers violently, closing his eyes and feeling a wave of heat run down his spine straight to his aching cock.

He grinds his teeth loudly as he pushes down the overwhelming urge to grab her by the ass and drag his tongue up her slit. He wants to know what she tastes like and then fuck her with his tongue until her legs are shaking so much she can't walk out of here. But he can't. Not right now. He dragged her here for a reason.

Without warning he reaches out, grabs her arm and pulls her over his lap, shoving her shoulders down so her ass is in the air. She lets out a startled squeak that cuts off when her knees hit the bed. Her free arm clutches at the air before wrapping around his knee, hugging it against her like a life line. Her face hovers above his thigh, close enough that he can just feel the warmth of her breath through his jeans. She's panting hard and fast, her gasps coming out sharp and uneven as she struggles to catch her breath. The hand that's resting on her shoulders follows her spine down to rest on the small of her back, his hot palm finding the cool skin between her tank and her panties. _Holy_ fuck, he's never felt anything so god damn soft in his whole life. He strokes her skin with the pads of his fingers.

Beth lets out a small hum, almost nuzzling back into Daryl's palm, as her breathing steadies until it's coming out in soft even pants.

"Told you to answer me an' you didn' listen," he says, his voice low and rough. "Told you to meet me in an hour an' you was late." His fingers stroke softly down her lower back, dipping to the swell of her ass cheeks and almost nudging between them. Beth freezes.

"Need to learn to _listen_ , girl" he says, leaning down to hiss into her ear.

She gasps; the sudden intake of breath making her chest heave against his leg so that he feels the hard nubs of her nipples through his jeans. His dick twitches, and he bites back a groan.

"You gonna be a good girl an' count for me?" He asks through gritted teeth.

A beat. Two.

" _Yes,_ " she whispers.

He grunts, scraping his hand down her ass, dragging her panties down in one rough motion. The tips of his fingers nudge the bottom of her lips, coating them in her wetness and she gasps out a moan, a high, desperate sound approaching a whine as she pushes back against him. Daryl is so enraptured by the delicious sound that it takes him a few moments to remember what he was doing.

He inhales through his nose sharply, pulls his hand back and brings it down in a hard swing across her cheeks, making a resounding smack that bounces off the walls in the silence between them.

A muffled groan catches between Beth's teeth and her bottom lip as she bites down hard.

"O-one," she stutters, more breath than voice.

Daryl watches the red glow flush across the smooth, pale skin of her ass cheeks and feels the heat burning from her face through his jeans. He struggles to keep his breathing silent when he watches her whole body tremble as she fights not to move, trying so hard to hold it together so that she can please him.

"Your moans belong to me," he growls, leaning forward so that his lips are close enough for her to feel his breath vibrate against her ear. "I wanna hear 'em."

His hand comes down again, harder.

Beth lets out a little moan that goes straight to the hard-on scraping painfully against his zipper.

"Two," she whispers

He grunts. "Good girl."

The hand around his leg tightens as she anchors herself against him and swallows audibly.

With a growl he brings his hand up and then back down across her cheeks, and then again with the same force.

Beth gasps and then moans loud and high when his palm connects the second time.

"Three." She pants. "Four."

He casts his eyes across her reddened cheeks, feels the heat radiating from them, and catches her swollen pink pussy lips glistening with her juices.

" _Good girl,_ " he rasps, feeling light headed as all of the blood in his body rushes to his cock and throbs, pre-cum staining the front of his jeans.

He feels a tremor run through her body as he pulls his hand back. When his flat palm lands across her slapped cheeks she gasps with something like a squeal at the end. He feels her pussy shudder and then liquid gushes across his fingers.

"F-five," she whispers, shaking as her fingers sink into Daryl's jeans.

"Holy _fuck,_ " he curses. His eyes widen in awe, his fingertips nudging at the wetness dripping from her slit.

"Girl, did you ... did you just _come_?" He asks, as she turns her head to stare back at him, her eyes huge as they bore into his, mouth fallen open in shock.

"I didn't even touch you yet," he mumbles, eyes locked on hers and burning from the inside out.

"So touch me" she whispers, her lust blown eyes holding his.

In a split second he's throwing her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her like a sinner at the altar, tearing at his belt as she lies on her back, chest heaving, whimpering under her breath. Daryl flicks his eyes up to find hers dark and hooded and staring intently at his cock hanging heavily between his legs. She looks _transfixed_ , mouth dropping open, and glistening as she fucking salivates at the sight in front of her.

All the breath leaves him in a rush as he falls forward, draping his body over hers, to mouth at her peaked nipples through the thin fabric of her tank and run his hands over her pliant body, pressing her down, crushing her into the mattress.

She responds with a throaty moan that vibrates from her chest against his tongue as she arches her back off the bed, pushing herself up into his hot mouth, making him delirious.

He reaches between them to grab his cock, dragging down her throbbing clit and lining himself up. Her hands reach up to tangle themselves in his hair as she lets out another frenzied moan of encouragement.

He doesn't make her wait; he thrusts deep inside her, sliding through the slick of her cum, stretching her wider and wider until his balls slap against her reddened ass cheeks.

Her shaking thighs wrap around his waist, he groans against her nipple as his cock sings with pleasure, the vibration from his throat matched by her pussy walls as they start to pulse. Heat radiates through his entire body, he almost feels like he's floating, he actually feels _high_. He doesn't understand how being inside her makes him feel _so good_ , in a way he's never felt before and all he can think is that he never wants the feeling to end. He thinks he'd fuck her until his dick fell off chasing this high.

He pulls his hips back with an agonising slowness, drawing out the sweet torture the friction gives him, feels her clench her walls around him in an attempt to suck him back inside her. He mouths up her torso to growl against her neck as he rocks his hips and buries himself in her cunt, punching another cry from her lips.

" _God,_ you're so fuckin good," he whispers into her neck, as he pushes back inside her. He feels her walls tremble as she comes again, tightens around his cock before going lax, feels the moan rip through her throat against his lips and moves a hand to cut it off.

With a strangled gasp, he holds her neck firmly to steady himself as he pulls his hips back, and using all the strength he can muster he yanks his cock out of her. He hunches over and clutches the base, shining thick with her cum as he suppresses his own climax.

She stares up at him, cheeks flushed from her orgasm, eyes hazy and unfocused, on her way to utterly undone.

Her hair has come loose, spiralling around her face in a halo of golden waves. Her little tongue pokes out pink and glistening as she wets her lips, dry from moaning and panting. She looks like a fucking _goddess_ as he looms above her like a wild beast.

His hand shoots out to tangle a rough fist in her hair and drag her forward, pulling on her scalp as he leans back onto his knees.

One hand fists his cock as it bobs in front of her face, rock hard and a fierce red. Her hands come out to catch her as she lands on all fours, his hand still fisted in her hair. His hand tightens and she gasps, her eyes shining with tears as she looks up at Daryl in confusion.

He takes hold of his dick and slaps it across her face with a wet smack, splattering her own cum across her cheek.

 _Silence._

Fear creeps up his spine, his stomach clenches, and for a moment he's worried he's gone too far as she stares up at him with wide shell-shocked eyes like she's never seen him before.

Then he hears Beth's moan - a real moan, a sudden, high and desperate keen, as she holds his gaze, her eyes burning into his with enough heat to set him aflame.

"Fuck, _Beth,_ " he gasps, and feels the knees beneath him almost collapse, her name a prayer on his lips, staring at her like she's his salvation.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth stares into his eyes as Daryl fists his cock and pushes it to her lips, his hand shaking where it digs into her scalp as her mouth drops open. She greets him with a throaty moan that vibrates across the sensitive head of his cock, causing his hips to buck forward uncontrollably, stuffing her full, shoving until his dick hits the back of her throat.

Beth's eyes flutter like they want to close but she doesn't gag. So he does it again, fisting his hand in her hair and sinking into her mouth, thrusting until his cock bumps the back of her throat, sending a wave of heat shuddering through his entire body.

" _Uhn,_ fuck, _good girl,"_ he moans.

Beth whines, nostrils flaring as she works to breathe around Daryl's cock. He growls, fucking in and out slowly, feeling her tense each time he nudges the back of her throat, breathing hard and unable to tear his eyes away.

This girl, this perfect fucking girl, is deep throating him and all he can think is how he's going to claim her and make her _his_ perfect fucking girl.

He's mesmerised as he watches his cock disappear completely between her swollen lips, his balls slapping her chin, drool starting to dribble from the corner of her mouth. With each push she whines and stares up at him with pleading eyes.

"You like that?" He pants, drawing back and catching Beth's heavy lidden gaze.

Beth's cheeks hollow out as she sucks at the head of Daryl's cock and he groans.

"You like tasting your cum on my dick?" He asks.

Beth's eyes flash with desire and she keens higher, stifled as the sound is by Daryl's cock blocking her airway, the vibrations driving him almost insane.

"Doin' such a good job, such a good girl" he whispers, fingers stroking through her hair.

He doesn't miss the way that she pushes her head back into his hand, or the way her eyes are suddenly bright under his praise. She looks so completely open and _enraptured,_ he thinks he could ask her to do anything right now and she'd do it without question. That power sends a spike of heat through his body and it makes him want to be a little mean.

"Y'mine girl?" He whispers in her ear, voice punched through with his moans. His hand tangled in her hair tugs her up and down his shaft, igniting Beth's skin.

"God yes," she pants, hair damp and sweaty where his fingers are buried. Between his hand and his hips she's efficiently trapped, speared on both ends. Her moans crest with each thrust, higher and higher as her eyes look into Daryl's, near black with lust.

"Y'always gonna want me first, huh? Me an' you, jus'... like... this." He growls, fingers tightening in her hair and his dick twitching inside her wet heat.

" _Yes_ ," she mumbles, nodding as best she can with her mouth still wrapped around him.

He lets out a strangled gasp and then yanks her off of himself, jerking his hips back and clutching the base of his dick. He squeezes it the point of pain, cutting off his imminent orgasm, whole body trembling with the effort taken to suppress his climax

Beth's leans forward, pulling against his grip like she's desperate to take him back in her mouth as it hangs open, saliva pouring down her chin.

"Easy, girl," he breathes, heart pounding, "I want more of you than this."

Her eyes snap up to his, whimpering under her breath, eyes dark and hooded.

The hand in her hair lets go, sliding down to her forehead before shoving her away from him. She falls backwards, landing on her elbows, knees knocking together as she stares up at him, wide eyed and raw. She bites her glossy, red swollen lips and whimpers.

Daryl's nostrils flare and he sweeps his eyes over Beth, dark and burning with intent.

He lets go of his cock, allowing it to bob obscenely between his legs, catching her attention and drawing her eyes away from his.

Breathing hard, he places his palms on her knees, nudging them to part.

"Spread 'em," he grunts, "Wanna see you."

She gasps, trembling as her knees come apart, exposing herself to him.

Even after everything, her cheeks flush red raw, eyes widening as he takes a moment to focus on her, still slowly getting himself under control with great heaving pants. He takes a moment to just _look at her._

He takes in her swollen pussy lips, glistening with her cum as it dribbles down her slit, pooling beneath her slapped ass cheeks. The smell of her cum fills his nostrils with each ragged inhale.

" _Fuck,_ Beth, so fuckin good," he whispers, sounding awed.

She watches his pupils expand even further, until they're more black than blue, as his eyes sweep over the mess between her thighs before they focus in on a dark mark on her hip.

He freezes. His eyes trace the angry purple bruises in the shape of his own fingers that glare back at him.

He knew he'd been rough but he didn't think he'd actually _hurt_ her. Seeing the bruises and knowing he's the one who put them there sends fear rolling down his spine. He feels torn apart, and even while the sight scares him his erection still throbs knowing he's marked her as _his_ , just like it did when he watched the red flush in the shape of his hand scorch across her ass. He's terrified of what she brings out in him, of what he wants to do to her, of how fucked up this is and most of all of how much he struggles to control himself when he's with her.

His stomach clenches as he begins to second guess himself, eyes wide and tortured as he starts to shy away but she doesn't let him.

"Daryl," she whispers, catching his gaze and opening her legs wider, "Please, I want it like this."

He still looks uncertain as his eyes drop like a stone to stare at her pussy again; throbbing with need and slick with cum.

"Girl, I didn't -" He mumbles, his mouth moving helplessly.

"I _need_ you," she blurts, a little louder, a little more desperate, and that seems to shut him up nicely.

He's spooked, his entire body vibrating but he drops down and crawls so that he's hovering above her hips. He looks so unsure as his hot breath ghosts over Beth's bruised skin sending spike of heat through her body.

"God, Daryl, _please_ ," she begs, hips rocking up to meet him, smooth skin pressing against the roughness of his scruff.

Daryl licks his lips and parts them, tongue snaking out and licking the bruises across her hip, and Beth lets out a low moan, her heartbeat flying under his touch.

He can't tear himself away. He doesn't even try. A better man might, but then again, he's never been the better man has he? He's worried that he's taken this too far, that he's taking it even further, that it's just plain _wrong_. But he didn't drag her here. Hell, if it's so wrong why does it feel so damn good?

He doesn't care about right or wrong, those definitions have never worked in his favour much. There's a war raging in his head that goes quiet when he looks at her. All he cares about now is making Beth Greene feel as good as he does when he's inside her. That's the only good and bad that he's interested in.

With a groan, he mouths his way down her hips and into the crease between her thigh and her pussy, feeling the wetness of her lips on his cheek and turning his head to bury his nose in the hood of her clit, breathing her in deeply.

Beth gasps, throwing her head back to pant at the ceiling as a tidal wave of arousal vibrates deep into her pussy walls, even though he's barely touched her.

All the breath leaves him in a rush, desire slamming through his body, as he looks up at Beth arching her back off the mattress so suddenly her tits jiggle under her tank, staring at him with a gaze that threatens to set him aflame.

Something inside him clicks into place and he surges forward, licking her slit, tasting her like he's been waiting to do it his entire life, enjoying how she shakes and whimpers beneath him.

"Oh god," Beth groans, thighs clamping around Daryl's head, hips jumping up from the mattress, smothering him and cutting off his air with her aching cunt.

He grabs her hips and pushes her back down onto the bed, breathing hard and sinking his tongue deep between her pussy walls.

Beth's legs start to tremble as he licks deeper into her sensitive pussy, she fights to keep watching him as her arms give way and her shoulders find the mattress with a thump.

"Oh, Daryl, yes, _Daryl_ ," Beth moans as she writhes beneath him, pushing her hips up as he forces them back down and clenching her thighs around his head like a vice.

She ruts shamelessly against his mouth, repeating his name on her tongue. _Daryl, Daryl, Daryl._ Except it doesn't sound like _his_ name. Nobody has ever said his name like _that_ before; like it's something special, something sacred almost. She keeps saying his name until he doesn't even recognise it anymore. He doesn't look too closely at the way that his chest stirs every time he hears his name escape from her lips like it was trapped there.

He feels her pussy walls pulse against his mouth as another orgasm rolls through her with a shiver, goose bumps breaking out across her skin. He licks the sweet taste of her cum off his lips as he draws his head back and looks up at her through his fringe, damp with sweat.

She gasps as she stares at him with wide, lust blown eyes; his face is glistening with her cum, tongue slowly tracing his lips, rolling around his mouth and pushing every drop back in before he swallows.

He lets out a quiet rumble, sliding up her body, and brings a hand to rest on her neck, cupping it and resting his thumb over Beth's hammering pulse.

Daryl licks over her pulse, making Beth's breath stutter, tingles of arousal skittering down his spine as he mouths his way down her chest, overcome with the urge to claim her, and mark her as his like an animal.

With a growl he drags her tank down to nuzzle between her breasts, turning his face and sucking a dark mark on to the swell of her left tit.

Beth gasps, head falling back as Daryl licks and nips at the fresh wet bruise, groaning softly, his stubble scratching at her skin.

He grunts, a shudder of arousal rolling down his spine as he takes hold of his dick, lining himself up and plunges back inside her, punching a gasp from her lungs.

Daryl moves steadily, fucking into Beth with punishing force, his breathing heavy and uneven as he chases the tightness and the heat of Beth's body. Each and every thrust claims her as _his._

"Oh, God, _Daryl,"_ she groans, shaking her head from side to side when Daryl's pace doesn't falter for even a second. He braces his arms on either side of her shoulders, caging her in like her did in her dream and fucks into her brutally, hard enough that it is shaking Beth's spine and turning her into little more than a writhing mess of desire beneath him.

"You gonna cum for me?" He breathes, unsteady.

"I can't, I can't, it's too much, _please_ ," she moans, teetering on the edge with overstimulation, her sensitive pussy throbbing against his steel-hard dick.

"You _can_ ," he mouths against her neck, his lips tender in contrast to his pounding hips, "Just once more, cum one last time for me."

Daryl thrusts deep into her, shuddering, hips jerking harshly against Beth's like he's trying to carve a space for himself in her body, and she clenches, pulling his cock inside like she's desperate to let him.

" _You belong to me_ ," he growls into her neck, his voice so rough and raw it sends a shiver down to her overstimulated cunt, pushing her over the edge and suddenly she's coming hard around his dick.

She moans an octave higher as her orgasm pulses through her.

Daryl moves to pull out only to find her legs wrapped around his waist clench, ankles locking across his bare ass.

" _No_ ," she whispers, her thighs shaking and hugging him closer.

He stares down at her in confusion, hand leaving her throat to stroke her cheek with his thumb, breathing hard.

"Beth-"

Beth trembles as her mouth falls open, letting out a high whine, her eyes locked on his and burning brightly as she surrenders to the ferocity of her orgasm.

Daryl lets out a rumbling howl as he joins her, goes still and empties himself inside her. Then he lunges forward, claiming her mouth in a rough kiss as they come together and he loses himself in her.


	7. Chapter 7

A cry bursts from Daryl's throat as he collapses on top of Beth, pressing her into the mattress and driving the breath from her body, and a flooding heat deep inside her as he comes.

He comes _hard,_ harder than he ever has in his life, harder than he ever thought was humanly possible, and pleasure explodes through his body until he feels overwhelmed. It's overwhelming, the sex and the prolonged orgasm, shaking him to his core and flaying him open. He feels completely raw, his every nerve ending singing a symphony as the full force of his orgasm wipes him out.

He just lies there, too content and lax to move, Beth sighing happily beneath him. There's a moment where everything stops for him and his mind is silent. He feels a kind of peace wash over him that he's never felt before, before slowly the world comes back into focus. First his heavy breaths as he tries to get his breathing under control and then his face in Beth's hair, her warm body pressed beneath him, their sweat sticking them together as her trembling thighs relax around him.

He inhales deeply through his nose, soaking in her scent and hearing the soft sounds of her catching her own breath. It takes a few moments before either of them can move and then it's only Daryl rolling off of her, landing on his back with a groan. His hands are shaking as he pulls up his pants, forgoing the zipper for now, and then rolling onto his side to look at her.

He starts to worry the inside of his lip as he watches her staring at the ceiling blankly, looking completely fucked out. She's close enough to kiss but he's overcome with the feeling that she's too far away. He barely suppresses a whine at the growing discomfort he feels when he's not touching her.

"You, uh, got someplace you need to be?" He asks, hoping to God it comes out as a question and not a plea. His fingers twitch as he fights the urge to reach out and touch her, uncertain if she would want him to, or if she's itching in her skin to get the fuck out of there.

She turns her head and slowly blinks up at him. "Yeah," she croaks before clearing her throat quickly. Her voice is probably rough from all the screaming and that thought cracks through him like a whip.

 _Yeah?_ He doesn't like the way that his stomach clenches at that, or how his heart all of a sudden starts racing in his chest like the rug just got pulled out from under him. Except that it kind of has because he'd been expecting- he's been _hoping_ for a different answer.

So it surprises him when Beth's crawls over to Daryl and curls up against him, burying her face in his shirt before tilting her head back to look at him.

"Right here," she whispers and he feels her press a light kiss against his skin.

It takes a beat but then he can't help the smile that twitches at the corners of his mouth as the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in rushes out of him. Daryl hums and immediately wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and cradling her to his chest. He nuzzles his face into her neck, breathing her in and licks his tongue across her pulse point until a gasp bursts from her throat.

"You were so good, such a good girl for me," he says, pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He feels her lips curl into a smile against the hollow of his throat.

His hands slide down her body to cup her ass, and when he feels her impossibly soft skin under his palm it takes him back to when she was bent over his knee, and his breath hitches.

His fingers find the edge of her tank top and he pulls it up and over her head, flinging it off and across the room. Beth sighs in relief at the rush of air across her peaked nipples. Daryl's tongue slips out to wet his lips, pupils blowing wide as he takes a moment to focus on her bare tits heaving with each trembling breath. He feels her hot gaze on the side of his face as he can't help but stare with eyes wide and unblinking. Beth's chest is pert and delicate, she's so damn perfect he's mesmerised and he can't pull his eyes away as he watches a flush spread down her whole body. As his eyes slide of her his breath catches; she has a post sex glow that makes her pale skin appear luminous as it reflects the sunlight falling in through the window.

"God, you're _beautiful,"_ he whispers. Her eyes meet his with such intensity it's as if she knows he's not talking about her body, not just.

He doesn't waste any time before sinking back into her body heat and the texture of her skin, hungrily mouthing his way down her sternum to the flat space between her small yet perfect breasts. With a groan, he angles his head and presses a sticky, wet kiss to the dark mark on the swell of her tit.

" _Daryl_ " Beth moans as he licks and mouths his way up to her nipple, threading her hands into his hair and arching up to press her body against his. He grunts, the feel of her body writhing beneath him sending a wave of arousal straight to his cock and he can feel himself starting to get hard. Never in his life has Daryl ever been responsive to touch of any kind, always had to work himself up to get hard. Now all she has to do is press her body against his and his spent cock is fast resurrecting itself ready to fuck her again. She sucks a shaky gasp into her open mouth as his throat vibrates against her chest as her rabbiting heart pulses back.

"Do you know what we're doing now?" Daryl asks, his voice low and already thick with lust, his breathing shallow, heart still racing.

Beth shivers, biting her lower lip. Her eyes flick down her bare chest to meet his with barely caged need so raw it punches the air from his lungs. He breathes out heavily through his nose, sending a stream of air to shoot across her breast and cause a spike of goose bumps. His tongue flutters over the hard nub of her nipple in his mouth, and feels his dick twitching as something begins to trip around inside him.

"I'm yours," she whispers, gazing up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

Daryl's eyes flutter closed and he tightens his arms around her, pulling her closer, sucking more of her breast into his mouth in a desperate bid to consume as much of her as possible.

He runs his tongue over her nipple once more because the way Beth arches against him when he does it is quickly becoming his new favourite thing, before he forces Beth down and continues to mouth his way down her body.

"Daryl," she moans, trembling a little under his scorching kisses, " _I can't_."

Her eyes close for a moment like it's too much for her. She tangles her hand in his hair, pulling just enough to hurt, letting out a breathy gasp as he breathes open mouthed across her stomach.

"I got you, girl" he rumbles, low and rough, leaning in to kiss the bruises covering her hip.

"I got you," he repeats, licking hot and wet along the protruding bone.

He knows she's lost at this point when she does nothing but moans, hand tightening in his hair, sending spikes of pain across his scalp, making his cock twitch where it's pressed against his thigh.

"Turn over" he growls, leaning back suddenly and pulling her to lay on her front.

For a moment it's all he can do to stare at the sight in front of him. Impossibly smooth and impossibly round, Beth's bare ass is still tinged pink from where he spanked her earlier.

He swallows hard, the familiar dull heat of arousal simmering in his pelvis while guilt begins to claw at his gut.

 _Roughin' her up makes you like your old man. But getting' off on it? That's your own personal brand of fucked up, baby brother._ Merle's voice hisses in the back of his skull.

The heat of his breath rolls against her reddened cheeks, close enough that he feels the hot air pool in the space between them. As if acting of its own accord, his hand reaches out and gingerly strokes a cheek with his fingers. Beth lets out a breathy gasp, violently shuddering from head to toe, but Daryl notices she's leaning into his touch not away from it.

He presses his mouth lightly against her skin, warm and smooth under his dry lips. Beth moans lowly, letting her head drop against the pillow. He feels every muscle in her body go soft as she melts beneath him, stretching out like a cat in the sun.

His fingers stroke up and down absently as he mouths down her ass cheek, painting her skin with fleeting kisses. He feels her thighs clench as he drifts his head to nuzzle his nose between her cheeks. His hand pulls one juicy cheek to the side as he slowly licks his way down the crease of her ass before probing at her rim with his tongue.

" _Fuck_ " Beth sighs, closing her eyes and arching her back as she feels Daryl's hot tongue rubbing again her hole. He tests the feel of the muscle, the give of it, before slipping the tip of his tongue inside.

They moan in unison this time and Daryl feels heat start to pool thick and fast in his stomach as his cock jumps, nearly springing out of his unfastened jeans to get to her.

He's still in a daze when his tongue flutters along her perineum and tastes the mess of their cum as it trickles out of her.

He freezes, yanking his head back to stare with wide, unblinking eyes at the glistening white liquid that continues to pool from between her lips. He's breathing hard through his nose as he licks the sweet taste of her juices mixed with something bitter that must be his own cum off his lips. He swallows hard, his heart starting to pound in his ears.

 _Fuck._ He came _in_ her. His dick spilled his cum deep inside her as her pussy walls clenched around him and milked out every last drop. He knows it's wrong but the sight of _his_ semen trickling out of _her_ pussy is the most erotic thing he's ever seen; it makes him want to push her legs apart and lick the rest of it out of her.

Daryl's nostrils flare when he hears the sound of pure disappointment Beth makes, the small whine that's muffled by the pillow as he pulls back.

Is he still a creep if she gets off on it too?

 _Or maybe you're worse than a creep if you just like the taste of your own cum, cocksucker._ Merle hisses.

A hand migrates down to stroke his fingers through her wetness with an almost fearful curiously. She shudders as he grazes her oversensitive lips with his fingertips, then stares with wild eyes and rubs some of the liquid between them. He feels his stomach lurch with a mix of guilt and disgust as his dick strains and his face burns hot.

Feeling the mood change suddenly, Beth turns her head to look back at him, watching concern etch itself across his face.

He's breathing heavily through his nose, his jaw locked as he yanks away from her, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his red rag.

His hand trembles as he starts to clean her up, taking his time and being so gentle, each touch of his rough hands more tender than the last. His eyes focus intently on the wet, sticky mess slowly oozing out of her. Despite the lightness of his touch, Beth whimpers as her oversensitive clit throbs and a shiver rolls down her spine.

 _Well shit, look who went and blew his load in the Greene girl! You know she ain't gonna be happy when she finds out there's a little redneck baby growin' in her belly_. Merle's voice sneers at him.

Daryl grinds his teeth down to the enamel. He hadn't meant to cum in her, knew it was wrong. He'd lost himself in the moment; he'd lost himself in _her_. His throat feels dry as it threatens to close, his chest tight.

 _Hell, you're not even the same species as that girl. Nice girls like Beth Greene might slum it for a fuck but they don't wanna get knocked up by any white trash asshole._ Merle snorts and clucks his teeth.

The guilt hits Daryl like a truck, driving the air from his lungs, at the absurd flush of arousal he feels knowing his cum is _inside her._

"Daryl?" Beth's voice is soft and wary, derailing his train of thought.

He grunts, eyes turned down to avoid meeting hers, body tense as he scrunches in on himself. The connection between them is severed as he pulls the shutters back up, closing himself off from her. He clears his throat, brows furrowed like he's thinking hard, tucking the soiled rag back into his pocket.

"Uh, I think I saw some Plan B at the pharmacy," he says, glancing guiltily up at Beth before he flicks his gaze back to the floor, "I can go on a run an' get you some."

Beth stares at him, eyes widening in surprise, and then her mouth curls into a small smile, her eyes softening.

"No, its ok I have some," she says, rolling onto her side so that she's facing him. "But thanks ... for offerin'" she adds, smiling up at him.

Daryl's frown deepens and his eyes flash with something sharp and predatory.

"Why do you have 'em?" He snaps, and he catches her with his eyes. She blushes under his scrutiny and is about to look away when he leans forward.

"Who the fuck gave those to you?" He spits, narrowing his eyes at her.

"To use with who? An' while we're at it, who the fuck is bringin' you panties?" He demands, all in a rush, his eyes pinning her to the mattress. His fingers twitch at his sides, frown growing as he waits for her to answer.

"Err...Maggie" Beth says flatly, her brow creasing in confusion as she continues to stare back at him.

Daryl leans his head back and tips his chin at her, jaw clenched, his body thrumming with a restless energy, fury coming off him in waves.

"Who you gonna use 'em with? Is it that two pump chump?" He asks, his eyes disappearing into icy slits.

"Who?" Beth asks blankly.

Daryl snorts. "You know who I'm talkin' about, you flirt with him all the _damn_ time"

Beth blinks at him, and it clicks into place. "Zach?"

When he hears her say his name Daryl growls low in his throat - a sound more beast than man, a sound he's never made before but that causes Beth to inhale sharply, goose bumps following a heated shiver down her body.

Daryl's hands clench into fists, and he can feel his erection hard and aching against his thigh, his blood boiling at the sound of another man's name on Beth's lips. He remembers his own name on those lips and wants to make her say it again and again until it's the only word she knows.

"It was Maggie." She says softly, "She gave them to me when she noticed Zach flirtin' with me."

Daryl scowls, jerking his head to the side, making the tendons in his neck flex as he works his jaw angrily.

Beth's hand reaches out and touches the fabric over his stomach.

"But I don't need or want _Zach_ 'cause I've got you," she says, looking at him through her eyelashes, her fingers dancing across his shirt, "And you've got me."

When he finally gives up avoiding her gaze, and he looks down at Beth and she looks up at him he's startled by the spark he feels in his chest.

His shoulders slowly unclench as his hand rises to cover hers. Beth hums in encouragement, her palm pressed flat against Daryl's obliques, blasting him with heat through the thin fabric of his shirt. Daryl feels his dick begin to twitch, his eyes flicking up and down from her lips to her pussy to her tits rising and falling with each breath.

"I'm gonna get you your panties from now on. Tell Maggie to mind her own damn business," He rumbles but the anger in his voice has faded to annoyance, his hand circling Beth's wrist. He rubs the flat of his thumb over her pulse point, feeling centered by the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Maybe I'll tell her, maybe not. Maybe I'll be naughty an' that you'll have to spank me again," she says, causing his hand to still. When their eyes catch and hold there's a bit of mischief in her smile and the tips of her ears have gone a bit pink.

His hand tightens on her wrist and drags her up against him. Beth's breathing is speeding up, the palm of her other hand is pressed flat against Daryl's chest, her fingers digging into his skin, her breath fluttering across his throat. He can feel her heartbeat rabbiting against his palm, making his whole body thrum with arousal.

"Girl, we best get out of here before I fuck you again until we both pass out," he threatens, bringing a hand to cup the nape of her neck as his mouth closes over hers and she moans as his tongue pushes past her shaking lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Less than twenty four hours ago, Beth told Daryl she was _his_ after he fucked the life out of her and he hasn't been able to let her out of his sight since. He doesn't know what to do with this _want_ that he feels. There's an ache in his chest that scares him more than a whole herd of walkers. Since he claimed her it's as though something has shifted. He fucked her like an animal and it unleashed something inside of him. Something primal that he's never felt before, as though the force of his orgasm broke something and tied him to her. Now not being around her makes his skin feel too tight and a wave of anxiety runs through his body that doesn't still until he sees her again. Beth makes him feel lighter and more settled than he ever has–she gives him things that he never thought to want before.

As it turns out, it's relatively easy to find excuses to spend time with Beth. There's a whole lot of shit nobody has bothered to teach her since before or after the world ended. Shit she needs to know to survive now. She knows a whole lot about fixing people up, about cooking and taking care of others. But those things won't keep _her_ alive, and he doesn't give a fuck about anyone else if it comes down to it. Even though Daryl plans to be there to take care of her as long as there is air in his lungs, she really needs to know how to take care of herself. He wants to keep her safe, relatively, and the best way he can do that is to teach her how to keep herself safe.

Whether it's because of her age or because she's female he doesn't know why nobody has taught her about weapons before but she deserves to know how to fight. She needs to know if she's going to make it. And there's nothing Daryl wants more in this world than for Beth Greene to be in it.

Nobody objects to him taking the time to teach her about hunting and weapons, although they do seem a little perplexed to say the least. It doesn't take her away from her babysitting duties either since she can still hold Judith when he's showing her something, and he can hold the baby when it's Beth turn to practise. He would never say it out loud but spending time with Judith and Beth is actually really fucking _nice_ ; looking after the baby together, sharing easy smiles, it leaves him feeling relaxed, a stupid feeling that threatens to swallow him whole.

Yesterday, after he'd managed to keep his hands off her long enough for her to get dressed, they'd headed back to the main part of the prison and he'd gone to work on his motorcycle. He hadn't been out there for half an hour before Beth brought Judith out into the yard and sat watching him work on the bike. He'd got half hard just looking up and seeing the peaks of her nipples under her white tank and remembering the way they'd tasted in his mouth that same morning.

She'd caught his gaze, blushed under the heat of it, and then made her way over to him. He'd felt physically grateful as she closed the proximity between them. He just felt better having her near him. Whether to create pretence for her being over there or out of genuine curiosity, Beth had asked what he was doing. As a result, he ended up spending the rest of the morning showing her the basics of how to keep a piece of shit bike like Mere's hog running. Her eyes had lit up when he'd passed her the wrench and told her to get her hands dirty and tighten some bolts. Beth's smile was like the first breach of sunlight on the horizon, threatening to melt him to the core.

After lunch Carol has taken Judith with her to the Library for Story Time and Daryl showed Beth how to start a motorcycle. Beth watched eagerly as he ran through the damn near secret hand shake required to start the old girl up. Then Beth had looked up at him with those big blue eyes and confessed to never having been on a motorcycle before, but always wanting to. It took everything in him not to throw her on the back and take her for a ride. If fuel wasn't so damn hard to come by they could ride out, just the two of them. He imagined how she'd wrap her arms around his waist, her thighs hugging his, her hands resting on his stomach, her chest pressed tightly against his back. The image made Daryl's heart skip a beat and his cock twitch. He promised himself he'll take her out as soon as he can, even if he has to syphon fuel from every vehicle in Georgia to do so.

After dinner he'd sat in his nest in the cell block and watched her walk Judith around. Once the others had gone to bed she'd come up and talked to him until long after the baby had fallen asleep in her arms. He hadn't done a whole lot of talking, he'd never been a big talker, but she didn't seem to mind it. She talked to him about Judith and her daddy. She could have been reading the bible for all he cared; he just liked listening to the sound of her voice. After a while they sat in silence, and it wasn't awkward. Daryl was only used to awkward silences, but with Beth he felt comfortable. When she'd finally given in to the third yawn she couldn't suppress and said she was going to bed, Daryl had offered to show her how to clean guns in the morning. It wasn't anything exciting; he knew that, he was just looking for an excuse to be around her.  
"It's a date," she'd said, grinning from ear to ear. He'd watched her walk away, eyes dropping like a stone, his mind drifting back to when he'd had his mouth all over her ass, trying to ignore the swell of excitement in his chest.

He's sat at a table organising guns by what ammunition they take when he hears Beth's gentle tread approaching. The corner of his mouth tugs up into an almost smile. She's almost as quiet as he is. Almost.

His eyes flick up to meet hers. "Pay attention 'cause I ain't gonna show you twice," he grunts. That's a lie, he would show her a thousand times if she asked.

"Yes, _Mr Dixon,_ " Beth says, smiling at him, eyes sparkling.

Daryl growls low in the back of his throat, his eyes raking up and down her body like a physical touch. _Jesus Christ._ He shifts in his seat as all the blood in his body rushes straight to his cock. Beth bites her lower lip, hard enough that Daryl can see the skin go white around her teeth, and steps closer so that there's barely an inch of air between them. He takes in a slow inhale, her scent energising him like a breath of fresh air. Daryl takes in another deep, greedy breath of it. His eyes remain locked on hers as she steps into his space, so close but not nearly close enough. He already feels more centered and grounded, as he's surrounded by the scent of her.

His hands tighten on the weapon directly in front of them, his fingers twitching as he fights the urge to put a hand on the small of her back, or lower. He clears his throat and drags his eyes back to the gun gripped tightly in his palm.

"First make sure the safety is _always_ on," his eyes flick up and hold hers for emphasis before dropping down again, "Then release the magazine , part that holds the bullets, and check the chamber. You don't do that you might end up blowin' your own head off"

The look on Daryl's face is startlingly intense when he glances up at her again. Beth nods quickly, swallowing hard enough that her throat clicks, as he slides the magazine free and sets it aside.

Beth edges closer until their thighs touch, watching his deft hands as they take the gun apart with rapt fascination. Daryl's heart pounds as he remains still as Beth closes the space between them, his breathing getting rougher.

"Remove the slide by pushin' the release buttons above the trigger an' pushin' the slide forward," he says, making the slide separate from the rest of the gun. His eyes flick up to catch Beth, hovering over his arm, eyes wide and enraptured.

He feels warmth spread through his chest, her proximity making him feel centred and calm. She's crept forward so that the back of her thigh is brushing his knee. If he were to grab hold of her by the waist and yank her backwards she'd fall into his lap. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, pushing back in the extra saliva as he practically salivates at the thought of her sitting in his lap.

"Flip the slide over, push the string forward so you can take out the string an' barrel," he says in a rush, removing the pieces and laying them out on the table. His hand falls below the table and comes to rest at the bottom of her thigh, behind her knee. Warmth runs through his body and he instantly feels every muscle in his body loosen, content now that he is finally touching her.

Beth sucks in a breath and turns her head, eyes catching his. There's a warm smile on her face that is her default expression but right now it reaches her eyes.

"What now?" She asks.

He holds her gaze for a moment, the air thick and trembling between them. His hand behind her knee spreads, working his fingers into the curve of her joint. She makes the softest of sounds, somewhere between a hum and a whimper as his hand tightens, gently massaging her soft body through denim. He takes in a slow breath, her scent filling his lungs. God she smells good.

"Now you gotta clean it."

They force their gazes away from each other, turning in the direction of the sound. Rick is standing at the end of the table, Judith on his hip, smiling broadly back at them.

Daryl's hand drops from Beth and settles on his own knee, starting to jig with a restless energy. He exhales in a gush, feeling the calm quickly replaced with his normal level of discomfort. His jaw clenches as he gives Rick an acknowledging, though by no means welcoming nod. He feels Beth's gaze hot on the side of his face.

"You've got yourself a great teacher," Rick says to Beth as he rounds the table, closing the distance between them, "There's no one in this prison that knows as much about weapons as Daryl does." Rick's smile turns soft and admiring as he looks over at Daryl. Daryl grunts, dropping his gaze to the magazine pieces on the table.

Beth smiles back at Rick as he places Judith in her arms, stroking his daughters head affectionately before pressing his lips together and then kissing Beth's forehead. Daryl's eyes narrow and burn as they fly up to Rick, zeroing in on where he touches Beth and then tracking him as he straightens up. His nostrils flare as his breath leaves him in a rush.

"Ain't you got someplace t' be?" Daryl snaps, his voice a low growl, bound with anger.

Ricks eyes swing to meet his. Lock. Hold. For a long moment the two men just stare at each other, tension building, thick and palpable between them. Daryl's jaw clenches, hostility coming off him in waves. Rick presses his lips together and holds his gaze steadily, not challenging but curious. A flush spreads across Beth's cheeks as her wide eyes dart back and forth.

"Now that you mention it… I am running late for my shift on the fence," Rick says finally with a long, slow blink that seems to placate Daryl, though not by much. Rick looks bemused, flicking his eyes to Beth before dropping them to the floor, brows furrowed like he's thinking hard.

Daryl grunts, eyes turning down and glowering at the magazine as he rolls it around in his hand. Rick looks at Beth and when his eyes meet hers there's a question that goes unanswered. Beth swallows hard and Rick looks at her for a moment, searching.

Beth offers a small smile as she adjusts Judith on her hip.

"Right," Rick says, his face drowning in confusion as his eyes swing to Daryl, frown deepening with every second he doesn't leave.

"I'll see you later," Rick nods to Daryl, then to Beth and Judith, flicking his eyes back to Daryl for a moment before turning and walking away.

Daryl watches his retreating back, jaw still churning. When Rick had touched Beth, not only touched her but kissed her too, _his_ Beth, his blood had run hot and he'd seen red. His body still thrums with a restless energy, filling him with an urge to break something.

He feels a soft palm land gently on his forearm and his breath catches. He looks up and Beth is smiling at him, warmth from her palm spreading up his arm and through his entire body. The way that Beth is touching him and looking at him melts him to the core. He feels the listless anger start to fade and the calm return with each breath as everything else fades away and there's just her. This beautiful girl. _His_ beautiful girl.  
He feels a sharp tug at the side of his head and turns to see Judith pulling on a chunk of his hair. Beth's eyes follow his and she starts to giggle. He smirks, reaching up to untangle Judith's hand. When Beth does the same, their fingers brush, and Daryl feels something electric run down his spine. Judith's other hand swings up, landing on Daryl's cheek with a tiny slap and she squeals with delight. A laugh bursts from Beth's lips and her whole face lights up as between them they free his hair from Judith's tiny vice like grip. Judith's recently freed hand swings down to land on his other cheek with another tiny slap, earning another squeal of delight from the baby and an even bigger laugh from Beth, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Think that's funny don't ya?" He rumbles, smirking at Judith and settling Beth off laughing again, "That funny lil asskicker, huh?"

Judith giggles, pawing at his face until he reaches up and takes her from Beth's arms, leaning her against his broad chest. Beth's laughing harder now, enough to make her breath hitch and her shoulders shake each time Judith bats at his face, squealing loudly in delight and a fresh burst of giggles bubble up. It takes a beat but then Daryl's smirking along with her, feeling her warmth crawl up his spine once again.

Daryl watches Beth clean and reassemble the handgun then shows her how to do the same with a rifle, passing the baby between them as he demonstrates and she practices. More than once he catches her watching his arms or his face instead of his hands on the weapon and presses his lips together to suppress a smirk.

Before long it's time for his shift on the fence, and it takes real effort to drag himself outside. As he leaves the cell block he feels Beth's eyes on the back of his neck and his stomach lurches to be leaving her. He huffs in frustration as he finds himself feeling increasingly tense now that he can't see her.

He's scowling by the time he reaches the fence, picking up a crowbar from the ground and feeling thankful that he at least gets to hit something. He wastes no time at all, impaling a walker through the eye socket as Rick turns and closes the distance between them. Rick smiles broadly, to which Daryl just gives a curt nod and impales another walker with more force than necessary. He can feel Ricks gaze on the side of his face but he doesn't turn to meet it, just takes out another walker, and then another. Sweat beads on his forehead as he exerts himself under the heat of the Georgia sun.

Rick clears his throat beside him. "It's good what you're doin' with Beth" he says.

Daryl freezes. His head spins around to face Rick, walker skull left impaled on his crowbar. He sucks in a sharp breath through his nose as his eyes catch Rick's and his heart jackhammers behind his ribs. His hands clench on the crowbar and he can't fight the feeling of dread pooling is his stomach.

Rick blinks at him. "With the guns. Teaching her how to take care of herself."

Daryl straightens, wrenching his crowbar from the walker's skull and releasing the breath he'd been holding. He jerks a nod before swinging his eyes away from Rick, not trusting himself to meet his gaze, heartbeat still flying in his chest.

Rick tilts his head to one side. It looks like he's searching for something in Daryl's face. "She gets overlooked, what with bein' Hershel's baby girl and Maggie's little sister, and always lookin' after Judith, she gets lumped in with the kids a lot more than she should," He says, his face carefully neutral.

Daryl's chest goes tight for a second. He glares at Rick.

"She ain't a _kid_ " Daryl spits.

Ricks eyes widen, clearly startled. He hesitates, holding Daryl's gaze for a moment before Daryl ducks his head, so he can't meet his eyes anymore. Rick is good at reading people; it was part of his job being a cop. Daryl can feel Rick still looking at him with his focused gaze, as though considering something. Daryl's throat feels tight, like he can't swallow. The snarls of the dead fill the silence that hangs between them.

"No, she's not." Rick says finally, expression still blank. Rick's eyes flash to Daryl like he wants to say something else, but holds himself back.

Daryl nods, lifting the crowbar to brutally impale another walker, ending their conversation.

Rick and Daryl work in an easy silence after that, their eyes only meeting from time to time to communicate without the need of words. Rick was his brother, more of a brother than his own blood had been, and even if he'd rattled him earlier, they quickly came together for what mattered. Daryl found himself smirking despite himself as Rick started to count his kills out loud, goading the other man into a contest. There was nothing as satisfying as killing the dead to blow off some steam. It was exactly what Daryl needed and he wasn't convinced that fact hasn't crossed Rick's mind as well. Daryl's walker count fast overtook Rick's, his muscles flexing and arms moving with an experienced wiry tenacity that Rick's could never hope to emulate.

Rick and Daryl are greeted by the smell of grilled meat when they walk into the yard, having cleared the build-up of walkers on the fence. Their shirts are soaked with sweat, their faces tinged pink from the hot sun, muscles slack from hard work. Rick wipes his brow with the back of his hand and squints towards the outdoor kitchen.

"Smells like Carol's cooked up that doe you brought back," Rick says, sounding pleased.

Daryl doesn't hear him, his eyes already focusing in on blonde hair and bright blue eyes, triggering a sense of relief in his chest radiating from the inside out. When his focus widens to her surroundings he scowls as he registers Zach hovering beside her.

Daryl growls low in his throat, a sudden rush of heat flaring in his gut as he quickens his pace, prowling across the yard. He's only vaguely aware that Rick is following at his side as he gets close enough to hear voices.

"You're such a natural with her," Zach says with a wide smile, nodding to Judith perched casually on Beth's hip, "Did you have younger brothers or sisters? Cousins?" He asks.

Beth smiles at him and catches Judith's hand in her own, the baby instantly wrapping her fingers around Beth's thumb like an anchor.

"Nah, I'm the youngest. But I always wanted to have a baby." She says, her eyes softening as she looks at Judith, rubbing the back of the baby's tiny fingers with her own.

"Is that right?" Zach asks, leaning in, making Daryl's blood run too fast through his body, his face getting red like he's been drinking.

"Yeah, don't suppose it'll happen now though." Beth smiles, but it's sad.

Daryl feels her sadness like a dagger has been plunged into his heart. He doesn't want her to be sad, he wants to soothe her and take care of her. He'll do whatever it takes to put the light back in her eyes. If she wants a baby, if she wants _his_ baby, he'll put a fucking baby in her.

"I'd be more than happy to help you out with that," Zach grins, giving her a playful wink, "You'll be a great mom to our kids"

 _No._ Daryl _snarls,_ a dark and possessive sound that he's never made before, and lunges forward, slamming his shoulder into Zach's chest. Caught off guard, Zach bounces off of Daryl's chest, flying through the air until his back hits the wall and punches the air from his lungs with a cry.

" _Daryl,"_ Rick's voice is deep and scratchy with dehydration, a warning in his tone as his hand lands on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl shrugs him off violently, eyes never leaving where they have Zach pinned to the wall. Daryl huffs out a breath, his entire body vibrating with the urge to knock Zach's teeth out.

Beth lets out a small gasp, almost inaudible but Daryl hears it and turns his attention to her. She's looking up at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. When he locks eyes with Beth's gaze Daryl feels his cock jump, a fresh wave of heat rolling down his spine, nostrils flaring as he takes in the smell of her. Her eyes look huge against her flushed cheeks as she blinks up at him, her face drowning in genuine concern that makes him ache.

"Damn kid needs to learn some respect," He glares at Zach, clenching his jaw and his fists. He's breathing hard, a rumble caught in his throat, as more heat ricochets down his spine and he feels a flush spreading up his neck even as his dick throbs. Something in his tone must be dangerous enough that Zach's instincts force him to remain pressed against the wall; he meets Daryl's eyes and swallows visibly. He looks terrified and Daryl feels a cruel twinge of satisfaction pulse through him.

Daryl can feel Rick's intense gaze drilling holes into the side of his face, searing into his skin, but he doesn't trust himself to meet it. Instead, he suddenly turns and stalks off into the prison, his pulse pounding hard and fast in his head.

Daryl doesn't stop or slow until he reaches the roof of the prison, letting the door slam violently behind him. He sheds his crossbow, rubbing his hands across his face and through his hair.

He leans against the roof edge with some force, digging in his pocket angrily for a cigarette. Finding one, he bites the filter between his teeth, lighting it with a long drag.

Daryl inhales deeply until he feels his throat burn. The rush of nicotine does nothing to calm the discontent simmering dangerously just below the surface, threatening to swallow him whole.

He's still propped against the wall, chain-smoking his third cigarette and seething with anger, when the door to the roof swings open.

Beth looks around frantically until her eyes find him just behind her. His breath catches in his throat at the desperate way she looks at him.

There's a beat and then she throws herself at him. Her hands dig into his shoulders as she pulls herself up and crashes her mouth against his. The cigarette falls to the ground as his arms instinctively wrap around her, pressing her closer and kissing her back fiercely. Beth moans, hungrily licking into his mouth, putting her hands in Daryl's hair, keeping his face pressed against hers. He runs his hands up and down her back urgently as though checking that she's real.

She sighs when he straightens, turning them and immediately pressing her against the wall, kissing her again, passionate and deep.

Beth pulls back when they run out of air and Daryl feels dizzy, high on the feeling of Beth - _his_ Beth, Beth belongs to _him_ – needing her and wanting her. Beth takes in a shaky breath, her hands tightening in Daryl's hair. His hands squeeze her in response, feeling her warmth under his arms and her scent in his head.

Abruptly Daryl spins her again, and Beth keens as he presses her against the wall, covering her with his broad chest. It's everything that's been building since this morning with Beth in the breakroom, since Rick kissed her on the forehead, since Zach offered to have a fucking baby with her—it all explodes, cracking through him like a whip.

Daryl growls, louder now, and wraps a hand around Beth's ponytail, yanking her head backwards. He claims her mouth in a rough kiss and Beth moans, trembling in his powerful hold. The possessiveness in Daryl's touch never fails to make her want, render her shaking and needy, and this time is no exception.

"There are so many ways I wanna fuck you I don't know where to start," Daryl's voice is lower than she's ever heard it, wrecked with desire and arousal.

All of Beth's breath leaves her in a rush, steaming across his jaw, his tongue darting out to chase the taste of her breath on his lips.

"Do whatever you want," She says, her voice coming out low and throaty. "Please. _I need you_."

Her eyes lift to catch his, hold and burn with such intensity he thinks he can feel the heat of them on his face.

A desperate whine escapes her lips. "I need you, Daryl, I need you inside me"

Daryl moans, his eyes fluttering closed like it's too much for him.

" _Beth_ , I got you," He says, voice slipping back into a growl, low with promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth can feel Daryl's ragged breath searing across her neck as he pins her against the wall, his broad chest covering her back and blasting her with heat, one hand still fisted in her pony tail, the other curling around her waist, crushing her against him.

He looks wrecked, and they haven't even started. His eyes are dark, pupils blown, hair wild from where she's dragged her hands through it. She's never felt so wanted, so desired as she does under his heated gaze. He's looking at her like she's his entire world, and she never wants him to stop looking at her like that.

 _"I need you inside me."_ She'd practically begged, her voice drenched in raw need.

His eyes had flared at that like she'd set him aflame. She could feel the heat of them running down her spine. Then he'd moaned - a desperate, wild sound that echoed her need and almost brought her to her knees.

She'd meant it. Whatever he wants, her body is screaming out for him. For him to mark her, fill her, claim her as his. He makes her feel _irreplaceable_. When he says she's his, she knows he means for the rest of their lives, however short that might be.

It shakes her to the core, knowing that no-one can take her place, that she can give Daryl something that nobody else ever has, or ever will. When he looks at her and she sees it in his eyes that he _wants_ her, and not just her body, although he certainly wants that.

"Please, Daryl," she moans, halfway to undone as her eyes lock with his and they burn dark with promise.

"What do you want?" He murmurs, his voice tight like he's finding it hard to breathe, as he starts to mouth at her throat. A shiver runs down her spine and straight to her clit as she feels his teeth gently close over her pulse point.

She swallows hard, shivering again as he moves to the soft underside of her jaw, and she feels his scruff drag across her neck. She throws her head back against his shoulder and moans as he sucks on the side of her neck, hard enough to bruise. Arousal shoots down her spine and lands in her pussy, drenching her panties and trickling down the inside of her thighs.

"I want you to fuck me" she whispers, the words coming out all in a rush. Her voice comes out husky and adult, surprising them both.

Daryl moans against her neck and she feels the vibrations across her cunt as clearly as if his head was between her legs. He draws in a long and shaky breath, his chest expanding against her back. Her breath quickly falls in rhythm with the rise and fall of his chest.

"Where?" He asks, his voice low and rough, his hot breath wet against her ear.

 _Jesus Christ_. She thinks she might faint. Her heart is beating too fast in her chest. Beth swallows, distracted by Daryl's proximity as much as by his question. She feels dizzy, her head swimming with the possibilities.

" Anywhere. _Everywhere."_

The sound that comes out of Beth's mouth is almost a sob as she feels how much she needs him. She thinks she sees that same need in Daryl's eyes. No. She knows she does. His breath pours out of him in a hot wave scraping its way across her bared throat.

" _Beth_ " He growls, her name coming out somewhere between a warning and a plea.

Beth's head rolls to the side, exposing more of her neck, a moan falling from her lips as Daryl's low rumble vibrates through her back. He leans in close, pressing a hot kiss beneath her ear.

He hungrily mouths his way down her neck, devouring the expanse of skin with open mouthed kisses. Beth's breathing comes out in ragged pants, pleasure vibrating down her spine with each press of his lips, all the way down to her pulsing clit under her already soaked panties.

Suddenly she feels his large, hot palms landing on her waist and sliding down to her hips before they tighten and she's spinning in place.

Her eyes lock with his and all of the breath rushes out of her. His focused gaze sears into her soul as he holds her face with both hands and brings her mouth to his. He kisses her deeply but this time it isn't rough. This time his lips are tender as they cover hers and his hands are gentle as they cup her face. His mouth opens over hers and engulfs her lips in a hot wet heat and just holds, pressing them together. There's a reverence in his touch as though she's something sacred, each time he handles her it feels like an act of worship.

When he releases her mouth he leans his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes where they're pressed together so tightly, the rest of the world completely forgotten.

"Wanna see your face," he whispers, thumb grazing her cheekbone.

Beth's heart aches, her stomach flutters as he looks at her with so much _affection_ it threatens to swallow her whole. He looks like he wants to say something but the words are caught in his throat as he starts to chew on his bottom lip.

He doesn't need to. She hears him. She hears him so loud and clear he might as well be shouting in her face.

She leans forward and closes the space between them, capturing his mouth in hers. His eyes flutter closed as their mouths begin to move more urgently, her tongue runs across the back of his teeth and he pushes forward in response, pushing her back against the wall.

As she kisses him her hands reach down to her belt, they're steady as she unfastens the buckle and pops the button quickly.

Her mouth only leaves his when she moves to push her jeans down her thighs as she toes off her boots. Daryl dips his head to reclaim her mouth, a little more fiercely as she tugs her legs free of the denim and his hot, rough palm slides down the small of her back to her bare ass.

He growls into her mouth as his fingers grab and squeeze her freshly uncovered skin feverishly, pulling her closer while simultaneously pushing her back into the wall. She puts her free hands into his hair and deepens the kiss, sucking his tongue as it pushes past her lips.

His hand reaches around to push her legs apart and slide between them. His fingers glide through her wetness easily and she gasps as his rough fingertips trace her lips. She sucks in another sharp inhale as his fingertips carry on running through her wetness past her lips to stroke across the rim of her asshole.

Daryl hums, burying his face in her neck as he glides back to coat his fingers in her wetness before returning to circle her hole with the tip of his index finger. He presses, gently testing the give of the muscle before slowly pushing the tip inside.

Beth moans through gritted teeth, arching her back away from the wall as he enters her.

Daryl pushes forward with agonising slowness until he's knuckle deep and then exhales, a hot stream of air blasting across her shoulder.

Beth squirms, pushing herself down, seeking more of him, feeling her tight hole expand around his thick finger.

He starts to mouth at her neck, gently pulling his finger out before thrusting it back in all the way.

Beth moans again, arching into his big, hot hand, pushing him deeper inside her and rubbing her chest against his. Her nipples are hard with arousal and the sensitive peaks graze his hot chest through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Daryl growls deep in the back of his throat, the vibrations against the sensitive skin of her neck making her whole body shiver and her hole clench around him. He starts to move his finger in and out while he grinds his palm against her clit.

Beth's hips rock forward of their own volition and blinding pleasure sends another tremor cascading down her spine. She hums low and throaty, her eyes fluttering closed, giving her a touch of relief before the tension starts to mount again and her body cries out for more.

"This ok?" He whispers, mouthing the words against her neck.

She swallows, drawing in a deep shuddering breath as his palm massages her clit and his index finger continues to slowly finger her ass, sensations ricocheting across her pelvis.

"Yeah," she breathes, "It's good, so good, Daryl."

He huffs a laugh and she feels his smile against her throat.

"You're still full of surprises, girl" he murmurs, then pulls his finger out, gliding it through her wetness before pushing two fingers back in to the knuckle.

Beth gasps, her muscle stretching around him with a twinge of pain as he pushes inside, Daryl's fingers pressing against something that makes the heat in her spine flare outward and cover every part of her body.

"I'm gonna fuck you here," he promises, murmuring against the hollow of her throat, "Gonna drag you back to our place an' fuck you here."

Beth's legs tremble as all of a sudden her orgasm hits her right between the eyes, her entire body tensing as blinding pleasure crashes through her like a wave. She lets out a high pitched moan as her head flies backwards, hitting the wall with a thud.

And then he's gone. Daryl releases her and steps away. Beth nearly collapses without his body there to hold her up. She turns her head to stare at him, mouth gaping as she gulps in air, legs trembling beneath her.

"I – I _can't wait_ anymore," Daryl gasps, staring back at her, almost in awe, his gaze heavy lidded and threatening to set her aflame with its intensity.

Beth's eyes widen as his hands tear desperately at his belt. Beth watches him do it, her eyes greedily taking in his strong shoulders, his muscled arms as they jerkily tense and flex with his hurried movements. Daryl isn't wearing underwear and Beth's mouth goes dry when she sees his cock in his hand, hard and thick.

She feels the cold stone against her shoulders and his hot palms under her thighs as he lifts her and then her breath is ripped from her body as he plunges inside her, nailing her to the wall with the force of his cock thrusting into her wet pussy.

He feels huge, almost painfully big, as he presses past her entrance, her slick helping him to glide inside her pussy walls as they stretch around him. A shudder ricochets up her spine as his cock brushes past something behind her overstimulated clit.

" _Fuck_ " Daryl chokes, his breath fluttering out in uneven pants as his fingers tighten and tremble on her thighs, "Fuck, _Beth."_

He sounds almost pained, and when her eyes lift to meet his she feels her stomach somersault as she watches the relief wash over his face. The tension in his brow melts away and his pupils expand further until his eyes look black.

Seeing how affected he is, watching his need met as he draws back and thrusts back inside her, drawn to her like she's the sun, she feels a great wave of arousal threaten to render her senseless.

She bites down on her lip hard; both to suppress a moan and drag herself back from the brink.

" _No_ " Daryl growls, and he tighten _s_ his grip on her _,_ hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make her eyes widen and fly up to his, "Don't you dare keep quiet."

Her eyes flutter shut as he pounds back into her, punching a gasp from her lungs. She feels his mouth peppering open mouth kisses down her neck and can't help the low moan that spills from her lips.

His hips snap with a feverish pace, hammering her into the wall with each thrust. He continues to kiss her neck with reverent softness as he brutally fucks into her with the same unrelenting intensity.

It takes her a moment to realise that there are words coming out of his mouth between the harsh pants stroking her neck. She tries to steady her own gasping breaths as she wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him up so that his lips are brushing her ear as they move.

"Hate when other men look at ya... can't stand seein' their hands on ya," he rumbles and the corners of her mouth twitch as she hears the scowl in his voice. His hands roam her body like they're trying to commit her to memory, stroking and grasping every inch of her within reach.

"I need ya, Beth" he says, and there's a desperation in his voice that makes her heart bleed and her pussy walls flutter around his driving cock, eliciting a frenzied cry from her throat.

He _has_ her, in every way she can be had. She's his until her heart stops beating. Can't he see that? It's written all over her face. Does she really need to spell it out for him?

"God, Daryl, I'm _yours_." She moans, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As he pulls back, she slides down the wall and he slips out of her. There's just a moment for her to whimper at the loss of him before his rough hands reach under her ass and haul her up before he's plunging back between her thighs.

Beth shrieks as Daryl's cock slides through her slick pussy lips, catches on her rim and thrusts half way inside her ass. A jolt of pain burns through her muscle as it stretches and splits around his thick, pulsing head, her nails digging into his vest and leaving little crescent moons in the leather.

" _Shit_ , Beth, 'm sorry," Daryl hisses.

His whole body tenses as he draws back to look at her guiltily, his eyes drowning in panic.

Beth feels as he starts to gingerly pull out of her, but her hand that comes to rest firmly on his ass stops him nicely.

"No, don't stop," she says. When she reaches down to cup Daryl's ass, her hold is almost soothing.

He tilts his head back, locking eyes with Beth, fixing her with a searching gaze. Beth lets her eyes run across the thick muscles of Daryl's throat, watches the strong pumping of his pulse, before looking him in the eyes again.

"I don't wanna hurt ya" Daryl rasps, he's stiff as a board and when he looks Beth in the eye he actually looks _scared_.

"You're not," Beth whispers, pulling him down by the hair and kissing him.

Trembling, Daryl pushes back inside her before drawing back with torturous slowness, and then he starts to move his hips in careful, shallow thrusts. Beth arches into the stretch and the heat of him spreads through her, she wraps her arms around his neck as he presses his forehead to her neck and takes in short, gulping gasps.

She can tell by the gentleness of his thrusts that he's holding himself back, still scared of hurting her. Her heart swells a little at that. All the bruises and the spanking, it's all a game, a show to get her off because as soon as there's even the smallest suggestion that he might actually cause her pain she can feel the anxiety coming off of him in waves.

After taking a moment to adjust she rocks her hips forward, using her hands on his shoulders to angle herself and sink down onto his cock until he's buried inside her. Daryl makes a strangled sound against her shoulder.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ girl."

The initial sting of pain she feels blurs into pleasure as he starts to move and he fills her, the fullness satisfying an ache in her chest.

He starts to snap his hips faster, harder, almost desperately, groaning loudly and burying his head in her shoulder as he continues to thrust, pounding her against the wall as she tangles her hands in his hair and pulls just enough to hurt. When he bites down on her shoulder and she feels the pain in the press of his teeth, knows the bruises they must leave - it sends her screaming over the edge.

She comes hard, spikes of hot pleasure burning their way up her spine and she clings to Daryl as she feels her body turn to molten liquid.

There's a beat and then Daryl barks out a grunt and begins to gush inside her, she feels the heat spreading as his thrusts stutter to a stop and he collapses against her, crushing her into the wall. She can barely breathe from where she's trapped between him and the wall, and he's not much better as he gasps for breath against her collarbone.

Daryl's arms are shaking as he lowers Beth down to stand on her own wobbly legs. One hand stays cupped lazily over her ass while the other comes up to hold her neck, his huge palm spanning the length and his thumb stroking the corner of her mouth.

Her entire body is thrumming with the aftershocks of her orgasms as her blood pumps around her body too fast and she feels Daryl's cum trickling down between her thighs. She feels another deeper wave of satisfaction knowing that he's cum inside her and a part of him will remain inside her even when they leave the roof top. She purposely redirects her thoughts back to right now, not wanting to think too hard on what she really craves, deep down.

She can feel his chest expand against hers where they stand pressed together, breathing heavily, reluctant to part. Beth lifts her head, eyes locking with Daryl's as she finds him studying her face. He's got that look again, like he wants to say something, but the words are stuck.

She smiles up at him, unable to fight the stupid grin that spreads across her face. Her body sings with a happy post orgasm high, even as her legs still tremble and her ass aches.

"You ok?" She asks softly.

He snorts. "I should be asking you that" he says, as his hand starts to gently stroke up and down her ass.

"Daryl..." She holds his gaze a moment, searching his face. She won't push him, but there's something lurking just under the surface; she can feel it like a stray eyelash in her eye.

Ocean blue eyes stare back at her, and right now they're raging.

He bites his lip as though chewing over what he's going to say, the hand on her ass still absently stroking back and forth, while the hand on her neck becomes comforting in its stillness.

"You're mine, aren't ya?" Daryl asks, finally, and she doesn't miss the slight tremble in his voice or the uncertainty in his gaze.

"Yes" she answers instantly, her eyes softening as he visibly relaxes at the word, his eyes becoming a calmer blue, " _Completely,_ " she adds, stretching the syllables for emphasis.

He hums in acknowledgement, stroking her cheek softly, his eyes pooling with care, and affection and dark rivulets of lust. She thinks that she might drown in them.

"I never had anythin' I cared about before," He whispers, voice low like he's sharing a secret.

Beth thinks her heart might have stopped in her chest because it suddenly feels too tight. She could swear she sees Daryl's cheeks start to turn a little pink under her widening eyes as all she can do is stare back at him for a moment.

Before she realises what she's doing and without conscious thought, her hands reach up to cup Daryl's face, and she's leaning forward to kiss him, sighing as he licks across her lips before sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Beth slides her hands into his hair to pull him closer, deepening the kiss hungrily. Daryl's breath releases into her mouth and she takes the opportunity to slide her own tongue past his and into his mouth, moaning softly at his taste. Beth's mind goes blissfully quiet; it's hard to think at all when Daryl kisses her with his mouth that fits her like they were made for each other.


End file.
